


Poppy Potter and the Butterfly Effect

by TheTruffalo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Has a Twin, Humor, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruffalo/pseuds/TheTruffalo
Summary: Poppy, twin sister of the-boy-who-lived. One difference brings immense changes to the life of Harry. The Prophecy remains and so do the players but how does everyone react to the spunky and fierce Marauders daughter? Different people will be lead down new paths as Hogwarts makes way for Poppy Potter. (Twin AU; Soulmate AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone, I know the whole Harry Potter has a twin idea has been done to death. As is the whole Soulmate idea but I wanted to do my spin on it. I've got a good idea of who I want to be Poppy's soulmate but I am open to suggestions. If you want someone, in particular, let me know. Ron? Neville? Remus? Sirius? Severus? Hermione? I love to know what you think and if you think I should keep Harry with Ginny. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

 

"OI, WAKE UP FREAKS" a booming voice awoke the children from their slumber. The girl groaned and shot up instantly whilst the boy rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. The single bed they lay upon was small even for a single child and their limbs were tangled as they rose for the day.

Small pieces of rubble fell upon the two children and although it sounded like a stampede of elephants was running on the ceiling above them they did not cringe. They were accustomed to this.

They did not bother to go the bathroom or get dressed or do anything that most children would do upon waking but instead hurried to exit the small cupboard that was their resting place and made their way promptly to the kitchen.

"About time you two woke up, no breakfast for you two today" A snide voice commented as they entered the room.

The woman that spoke gazed at the twins distastefully as they began quickly preparing breakfast, both moving in perfect synchronisation of each other as if reading the others mind. They swapped objects, ducked out the way and moved swiftly to avoid the ire of their 'family'.

The children were small, even for ten years of age. Their bodies were small and frail looking and both looked as if they had seen better days. The girl limped slightly as her ankle was still swollen from being pushed down by her older cousin and the boy had deep bruises littering his arms from where his uncle grabbed him too harshly. Both children were silent as they worked but shared many looks in order to speak to the other. It was a method they had perfected years before to avoid a beating.

The boy suffered in silence as he toiled heavily, feeling his stomach snarling in pain whilst the girl made extremely quiet whimpers as her stomach too longed to be filled. The young boy took his left hand and reached to squeeze his sisters in silent understanding and comfort whilst also giving her a mild warning to keep quiet.

Her big brown eyes met his and they shined woefully for a moment before they brightened up with obvious glee.

The boy furrowed his brow and looked to where his sister's gaze lay and saw her staring animatedly at the empty packet of bacon. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were given four pieces each whilst Aunt Petunia was given two, effectively finishing the packet. However, on this fateful day, someone was smiling down upon them because there was, in fact, an extra strip of bacon left in the packet.

Harry sighed quietly in relief at being able to feed his sister. The pain, humiliation and hunger pains that were his life, was nothing compared to seeing his sister suffer alongside him. It was excruciating. It made him feel like an utter failure as a big brother. He needed to protect and cherish her and he had been doing a miserable job. This extra little strip of bacon was a godsend to him.

His sister turned to look at him with a big ecstatic grin that made her look the child that she was. Harry gave a small smile and quickly snatched a piece of bacon from Dudley's plate before discreetly handing it to his sister. He then promptly started frying the extra piece.

He watched as she stuffed the hot bacon up her sleeve and absently worried about possible burns.

"Where's my breakfast?" A haughty irritated voice spoke as a whale of a man entered the room.

"Right here, uncle Vernon" Poppy piped up, her voice bright and cheery as she placed his buffet of a breakfast down at the table.

The man grumbled, clearly unhappy he had nothing to complain about but just in case she scuttled away to grab her Aunt's and cousins meal too.

Luckily, the extra strip of bacon was just finished frying - as only Vernon liked his bacon crispy - and she grabbed the plates to serve to her stupid family. Poppy shot Harry a sad smile realising that he had no food. She knew her brother all too well, he wouldn't accept  _any_ of her meagre bit of bacon. He was too good hearted. Well, she had to do something about that now, didn't she?

As Poppy limped she pretended to stumble and a piece of bacon that was _luckily_ perched at the side of the plate slid onto the floor.

All hell broke loose.

"YOU FREAK, YOU RUINED MY BREAKFAST, MOMMY SHE RUINED MY BREAKFAST" Bellowed the arrogant voice of her fat cousin. She kept her expression neutral but her brown eyes glittered with satisfaction.

Her Uncle shot her a repulsed look and was no doubt about to yell when she spoke up, "I'm so sorry Dudley, this is my fault completely. Should I make you something else from scratch? Pancakes? A cake? You only deserve the best" She spoke in a sickly sweet voice that had her cousin puffing out in pride, "Me and Harry could have the ruined scraps of  _that"_ Poppy shot an exaggerated dismayed look at the bacon on the floor, "and we could make you-" She began only to be interrupted by the scathing voice of her aunt.

"No, no breakfast for you. Did you think you could trick me, you little freak?" The sharp nasally voice of her Aunt intoned. Poppy purposely kept her eyes off of her brother Harry not wanting to draw attention to him but she could feel the waves of rage like she usually did when someone insulted her.

Her Aunt began speaking whilst petting her son's head, "Dudley dear, I'll buy you a cake when we go out later, my darling. Just eat what you've got and I'll pick something up for you later" She spoke in a consoling voice which made her feel mildly ill. Her cousin shot her a smug, self-satisfied look that made her want to punch something.

"Here you go Dudley" Harry's voice piped up. She watched as her brother served the baby whale and she quickly scuttled over to the fallen prize on the floor.

"Watch it girl, don't even think about it. In the bin." The menacing voice of her uncle spoke as he pointed to the little piece of fried heaven.

Poppy swivelled round and gave him her big puppy dog pleading eyes and made them water a little. It was a look that earned her sympathy food from strangers. Unfortunately, it was still a work in progress and he merely shot her a repulsed look before shovelling more food into his mouth.

She made a show of picking up the bacon and pretending to throw it away, even giving a few little sniffles here and there. She hid it beside her other piece of contraband. Her uncle looked like a satisfied pig at the moment which made a twisted kind of glee fill her at the thought of eating the strip pork delight hidden underneath her clothes.

She could feel Harry nudging her out of her room and she followed dutifully as they made their way back to their little sanctuary. The cupboard.

As the entered the room Harry closed the door behind him and turned to scowl at his sister.

"Poppy don't, why did you do that? There's no need to push our luck" He scolded her. Poppy moved towards the headboard of their bed and Harry sat at the foot. Anger filled her up at the thought of them having 'luck', LUCK? Was he joking? They were the unluckiest children in England. Unloved and alone. That wasn't her brother's fault, though, they were in the same boat. She avoided eye contact with her brother, feeling guilt build and anger fade. She hated making her brother upset.

"S-sorry Harry, I-I just wanted you to have a piece too, I couldn't just-" Her voice got hoarser and stopped as her throat closed up with emotion.

She heard Harry sigh and rub his eyes behind his glasses.

"Poppy, it's my job to look after you not the other way around. I would manage just fine, don't risk their temper" Harry spoke in his protective brother voice.

Poppy felt tears well up. Harry was the only reason she could cope. She looked into his bright green eyes and saw the concern there and couldn't hold back the tears anymore and threw herself into her brother's arms sobbing. What would she do without her big brother? Technically they were twins but Harry was always the older, more mature one of them. She was silly and weak but Harry was brave, strong and wonderful. When she would cry and ask why other children had parents and so why didn't they? He would hug her and say that if mum and dad were alive then they would love them and take care of them and we would have lots of toys like Dudley and they would tell us how much they loved us every day. He would then say how lucky he was to have a sister like her. But he was wrong.  _She_ was the lucky one to have him, not the other way around. He was the one that cuddled her at night, even though he was the one who would get awful nightmares, sweating and crying at night. He was the one that took the beatings and gave her as much food as he could, wanting her to be strong. He would hold her hand if she was afraid and hugged her when she was lonely. He was the best brother in the world.

Harry felt moist tears of his own fall as he held Poppy. He dipped his head in her mane of auburn hair and enjoyed the feeling of having her tucked into him, where it felt like he could protect her forever. Only he couldn't. He tried to. He tried so hard but his Aunt and Uncle made it difficult. Not to mention Dudley. He owed to mum and dad to keep her safe and happy. He sighed into her hair. If only it were that easy.

Poppy had stopped crying at this point but continued hugging him. He shifted a little for them to lie down together. His sister was very physically affectionate. She was always wanting hugs, cuddles, holding hands and every night he would kiss on her forehead goodnight. He didn't blame her. Seeing parents hug and kiss their children at school when dropping them off and picking them up was tough. Seeing his Aunt and Uncle dote on Dudley was nauseating. He was only too happy to reassure Poppy she was loved. Not that he would ever admit it but he cherished it every single time she would hug him or put her head on his shoulder when she would read or even just touch him. He loved knowing that somebody loved him.

A banging on the door startled them, "Right now, get up and get on with your chores. I want the den spotless by the time I get back from work or you both will be sorry" His uncle's voice spoke through the door. He sighed.

Life was tough for them. They worked hard every day and they got very little in return. If it wasn't for Poppy he didn't know he could go on. Life was bad.

Poppy gasped and bolted up on the bed. He watched her amusedly as she grinned and threw a piece of bacon at his face.

"I completely forgot! Here! Oh my gosh, Bacon, Bacey Bacon, baked pig meat, YUM" She exclaimed excitedly as she stuffed her own cold bit of food into her mouth and closed her eyes in delight.

He laughed at her antics and began nibble on his piece, trying not to be over excited even though his stomach practically purred in delight at being filled.

His sister continued beaming at him and bounced excitedly on the bed. He shook his head but smiled.

Maybe his life wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is going to suck.

It was the summer holidays and therefore the start of finding more interesting and exhausting ways to torture her and her brother. With no school, her 'family' got bolder in less feeding and more work. Not to mention beatings.

Poppy couldn't sleep because Harry had his nightmares again. He slept through the night but she couldn't, too worried and scared. It wasn't normal to have so many nightmares, she knew it but on this particular night it freaked her out more so than usual.

Her muscles also ached. She was ordered to weed the entire garden and mow the lawn yesterday. Only Harry couldn't help. He was the polish the china. Harry, stupid brave idiot, objected and stated he would do the garden instead. Bad idea. Uncle Vernon cuffed her over the back of the head in rage at Harry's words as she was closer to him at the time. Harry went white and she thought he would faint before Vernon's barking orders brought him back.

Harry still hadn't spoken to her, he was wallowing in guilt. Not that he needed to. But Poppy knew her brother enough to let him be until he got over it. Stubborn as a mule.

So as Harry cooked breakfast and she went to fetch the mail she knew today was going to be insufferable.

She picked up the post and flicked through it, being nosey. She would never admit to hoping to find something that would whisk her and Harry away. Never. But it soothed her to check every day. Just in case.

_'What is this...?'_ She thought in a daze.

To her astonishment, there were letters for both her and Harry. What in the world...? She hid hers away, under the pile of baggy clothes, tucked into her trousers and was about to do the same with Harry's when she was shoved from behind.

"OI, What you got there freak?" The voice of her cousin shouted. Poppy panicked as he ripped Harry's letter from her with his chubby sausage-like hands.

"MOMMY, DADDY, HARRY'S GOT A LETTER. WHO WOULD WRITE  _HIM"_ He screeched as he bolted into the kitchen. Poppy panicked and ran after him. She didn't even know he could move that quickly!

"You  _can't,_ that belongs to Harry not you!" She shouted in ire at the entire room. Harry spun round from the cooker and shot her a horror filled look. Aunt Petunia looked like she had just sucked on a lemon and Dudley looked smug from beside his father.

Vernon looked half way pleased she was so upset and enraged at her outburst, his face changing colour. Dudley handed over the letter. Oh god, she had to get it back!

It was too late.

Uncle Vernon eyed the letter with complete and utter revulsion and... a little fear? That was odd, she could swear she saw a little panic in his beady little eyes. Curious. What was in there! It must be something good! In the meantime, she felt a tug on her sleeve and Harry's questioning gaze on her. His face was concerned, his eyes held warning but his whole body language was angry and defeated. It was her fault he didn't get his letter.

_'Dam it, some sister I am_ ' She thought guiltily.

"What is it?" She questioned, unable to hold it in any longer.

As Petunia leant over and saw the address her eyes filled with sudden, all-consuming hate. It startled her. Disdain, irritation, scorn and contempt but never hate... that was more Vernon's cup of tea.

Just what was this letter! She bounced a little on the balls of her feet and her eyes sparkled, gazing longingly at that letter. This was  _it._  It was their ticket to freedom. She knew it.

Harry put a gentle hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving. She had no idea how he could contain himself.

Vernon huffed and did something she couldn't believe. He...  _ripped_ the letter. She sucked in a sharp breath and felt like her heart shattered into a million pieces. But... that letter was their chance... She still had hers but did this mean Harry's opportunity was gone? It better not be.

Her uncle seemed perturbed by the letter, so much so he forgot a punishment and or beating for them. Most unusual.

"Well, what about you girl? Did  _you_ get a letter?" He asked her in a menacing tone.

She shook her head rapidly, "Um no... was I supposed to?" She asked warily, crossing her fingers behind her back that he would believe her lie. Harry began serving breakfast but hovered near her protectively.

Her uncle regarded her for a moment before huffing and began eating. Poppy was so confused. How did he know she also had a letter? What was it?! It felt like the letter was burning against her skin she was so curious.

Then the most unbelievable thing happened then.

Her aunt offered her a slice of toast. From her  _own_ plate.

"Here" was all she said. She nodded in a daze and took it cautiously. She nibbled on it and planned to give the rest to Harry but then...

"You, go and scrub the toilet upstairs, it's filthy" She spat at Harry.

Today was just getting weirder and weirder.

Harry went to scrub the toilet and she made her way to their cupboard to read the letter. They walked side by side through the room and when he went to go upstairs she gave him a wink and lifted her top to flash a bit of her own letter. Harry stopped and looked at her in complete delight, he grinned boyishly and ran his hand through his hair. She grinned back and he ran upstairs to quickly finish the task so they could read the letter.

Poppy bounced on their bed waiting for Harry to open the letter but examined the outside of it in awe. It was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. She giggled at this. She stroked it happily and held it like it was a ticket to heaven.

Harry burst the door open and practically fell inside.

She laughed as he scrambled over to her.

The twins grinned at each other as they held open a side to the letter and ripped it together.

What they saw they can both honestly say they never expected. Not even in their wildest dreams.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc,

Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confred. Of Wizards)

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term Begins on September 1_ _st_ _. We await your owl by no later than July 31_ _st_ _._

_Yours sincerely,_

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

The twins stared at each other in awe before reading the list of things they would need. It all sounded so crazy!  _Magical_  even! She giggled at that thought as they read and reread the letter repeatedly.

They next hour sparked the most heated conversation the twins ever had. Was this a joke? What did it mean? Was it actually true... Did this mean they were...  _Wizards?_ Or in Poppy case, a Witch as she huffingly pointed out to her brother.

They debated back and forth until Harry slumped down onto the bed and looked defeated.

"Even if this is all true, there's no way we could go to this school, you saw Uncle Vernon's reaction, he would never allow it. Not to mention how could we afford all of this stuff? A size two cauldron? Where would we even get that? Oh and reply by  _owl?_ No, it must be a joke. It can't be real... it just can't..." Harry looked confused and so lost then that she just had to give him a hug.

It was odd that they hadn't been carted off to do chores. The letter must have really shaken their Aunt and Uncle. She had to stifle a grin at this.

"Don't worry Harry, we  _will_ find out if this is real or not and when we find out it  _is_ " She shot him a cheeky grin, "We will figure it and go here. It's great! It's a  _boarding_ school Harry. That means no more Dursleys" She grinned hugely at this and although her brother seemed to be trying not to get his hopes up she could see the happiness gleaming in his eyes.

Maybe today won't suck so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were the most exciting of her life. Owl after owl arrived at their front door dropping letters off for Harry and every day she watched as he tried to get one and failed. Not that it mattered much as they knew what it held but Harry still wanted his own. They slept with her letter under their pillow.

She also watched her uncles descent into madness. Harry scolded her when she said this but she simply smiled back happily. He was going crazy destroying the letters; burning them, ripping them, cutting them up, stuffing them in the bin. Poppy wouldn't be surprised if he covered them in fat and started eating them. He eats everything else.

Another curious development was her Aunt's behaviour. She began behaving more favourably towards her than Harry. Still not  _great_ but she would give her these little looks and not work her as hard. Also gave her a little more food. It wasn't much but this simple thing changed a lot. When one day it was just them she hesitantly asked about Harry's letter. Her Aunt froze and she was sure she was going to get a beating when she said, "It's nothing, its just shows that that boy is a little  _freak_ and your not" her tone was... not nice but without the scorn it usually was. It just got curiouser and curiouser.

Harry also seemed relieved at her better treatment. Not to mention the possibility of them getting out of there. She loved seeing her brother happy but the guilt at the better treatment was weighing her down.

So much was happening in so little time.

On the back of the letter, there was a telephone number for 'emergencies and concerned muggle parents'. It was the number for the Deputy Headmistress, the Minerva McGonnagal at the bottom of the letter. It was perfect. They had no idea what a muggle was but if the number was real then they could ask this woman the questions burning in their mind.

Every Thursday Harry and Poppy would go to the shops together. That was when they would put their plan into action.

Thursday rolled around with even more letters and more desperation from Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were away all day at some party so as long as their chores and errands were done then they had all day to themselves.

The house emptied and the twins locked the front door to their quaint little home on Privet drive and made their way out. Their plan wasn't foolproof but it was all they had.

They reached the phone box beside the shop when they stopped.

"Poppy, you don't have to do this. We could find another way-" Harry began, his worries showing on his face. She sighed at her brother.

"Harry, stop it. Let's just try this ok? And if it doesn't work, it doesn't work, I'll be fine. You can see me from the shop window" She stated to appease her brother. Harry sighed but gave her hand a squeeze which she promptly turned into a hug and left her.

Poppy stood nervously beside the phone box, letter stuffed into her jacket pocket watching nervously as people walked by and wondered how to put her plan into action. The plan... well it wasn't much of one.

"Excuse me sir, do you have any spare change I-" She began to a kind-looking stranger hoping for something but he barely spared her a glance before walking away. She sighed heavily.

And so it began.

Poppy stood there imploring every person she could see, begging for change to phone her parents. Most people didn't even acknowledge she had spoken, others looked at her and then away but most just mumbled a negative and kept walking. She saw Harry through the shop window and shook her head sadly at him. He looked a bit deflated as he made his way over, shopping forgotten.

Poppy was disappointed. More than disappointed. What else were they going to do? Maybe they should just risk using the phone at home, even if it meant an awful beating.

She pulled the letter out of her pocket and looked at it sadly. Their ticket to freedom and she messed it all up.

"Hello there, young Poppy, you needing to make a phone call, is it?" A voice said from beside her.

She gasped and spun around in surprise and saw someone that made her panic.

"Oh, uh no, Mrs Figg, I-I don't need to call anyone. I'm just waiting on Harry" Poppy stared wide-eyed, not even able to seem calm. Oh god! Why did she have to run into her neighbour, why! She was going to tell her Aunt and Uncle! They were doomed!

Luckily, at that moment Harry arrived and stood next to her.

"Hello, Mrs Figg. It is nice to see you. I am sorry but Poppy and I need to get going home-" Harry started explaining and began tugging her along.

"Ah yes, your  _home._ You won't be able to make a phone call there I'm afraid. Not if it's a number from that letter" Mrs Figg then peered down at the letter in her hands and she gasped and hid it behind her back. Both children stood in fear and defeat staring at their neighbour. They were done for.

Suddenly Mrs Figg stood and turned from them and began shuffling along the street. They stared blankly at her back until she turned around and looked at them expectantly.

"Well? Aren't you coming to make that phone call at my house?" She said in a expectant voice.

The twins looked at each other, a look that read 'is she being serious? What the hell is this all about?' but nodded to the old lady and began following her.

As they walked through the streets – with Mrs Figg walking very briskly for an older woman – Harry kept shooting his sister 'is this for real?' look and Poppy simply smiled dopily back and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'well we are going to phone a magical school to see if we're a witch and wizard, what do you expect?'

They trailed behind the woman and the nerves kicked in as they reached her front door, suddenly unsure. Mrs Figg didn't give them time to be unsure and ushered them inside. Harry looked around the home but Poppy wasn't impressed. It was the usual old ladies home, who cared? Dollies, yep she's got them, little figurines, woohoo.

"Who will be making this call then?" Mrs Figg asked as she began taking off her coat.

Poppy looked at her brother and he nodded her head to her. They had agreed she would as it was her letter.

"I am" She said firmly and the old lady nodded and gestured to her phone beside the couch.

"Well then, on you go, better hurry up before your family gets back then eh? Harry would you mind helping me put away my shopping then" She then turned into the kitchen and Harry began to follow her. On his way past he gave her an encouraging smile and a squeeze on the hand for luck.

She beamed back at him and flopped down onto the couch. Poppy was bouncing with excitement as she pulled her letter out. This was it!

She read the number carefully and hoped to god this Minerva woman would answer. She dialled the number very carefully. Each button she pressed making an ominous beeping noise.

When she finished she stopped bouncing and listened intently as the phone began to ring.

It rang.

And rang. And rang and rang.

Poppy bit her lip and her heart sped up a bit. What if she didn't answer?

"Hello" A stern Scottish voice sounded from down the line.

Poppy stopped breathing.

"Uh-Hello, is this Minerva McGonagall?" She asked hesitantly and a little hopefully.

"Of course it is, considering this is my number you dialled, and you are?" She replied, sounding a little irritated and still very stern.

Poppy tried to hide her glee as she replied, "As in Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" she said quickly and beamed down the phone.

She heard a sigh and, "Yes it is. I am assuming you have just received a letter and have questions. Has a member of staff not been dispatched to your home with your letter?" She said sounding very unhappy.

Poppy paused for a moment, "Uh... yeah I got a letter but no people came with it...is it true? Is there actually a school? Does this mean I am actually a witch?" She got louder and higher pitched as she spoke in her excitement.

"may I speak with your parents?" She said in an exasperated tone.

"Nah, they're dead. How am I supposed to reply to accept because I don't exactly have an owl?" She questioned, still happy as a peach. SHE WAS A WITCH! Things like this didn't happen to her and her brother. It was the most awesomest thing that has ever happened to anyone in the history of the world.

"I see. Usually, a member of staff will personally deliver a letter to our muggle-born students. I take it one or both of your parents were magical then and you live inside a muggle home?" She questioned, not sounding annoyed but not as soft and sympathetic as most people do at learning she's an orphan.

"Magical? My parents? Nah, Dad was a nasty drunk who beat Mum, I doubt they were magical. Do you get magical drunks? I can't imagine wanting to drink and being that miserable when... you know  _magic_ is about but then again, he wasn't a very nice person. They weren't magical, my family aren't and I would have noticed by now if they were, so why didn't someone come with the letter? Does this mean-" She rambled into the phone, a mile a minute until she was interrupted by the strict voice.

"Quiet girl. Now, what is your name so we can send someone with your letter?" She sounded exasperated again. Poppy tried to stifle her giggle.

"Poppy Potter" She answered.

The phone went silent.

She waited and waited, feeling a little nervous. Maybe they made a mistake sending her that letter...

"Poppy. Potter" She echoed down the phone, sounding astonished and much gentler than before. She nodded even though the woman couldn't see her.

"Yeah, that's my name. My brother Harry also got a letter but my uncle's been throwing them away... burning them... you get the point, I'm lucky to have hidden mine away. So is there a fund for like underprivileged students or something to pay for equipment and that? Cos' we don't exactly have the money for it and where do we get this stuff anyways? I've never seen any wands when I go shopping in tesco-" She began rambling again.

"-Pardon, you said you are Poppy Potter? Sister of Harry Potter? Daughter of James and Lily Potter?" She interrupted and sounding a lot more interested now.

"Mhm, that's me. I mean, probably, I think that was my parents names, I dunno but yeah that's my brother Harry." she replied, curious as to her reaction.

The phone was silent for a few long minutes.

"And are you both currently living with your Aunt and Uncle in Privet drive?" She inquired.

Poppy nodded, "Yeah and with our cousin Dudley. Could me and Harry go meet someone instead of them coming with Harry's letter cos' Uncle Vernon won't be happy" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"Don't be ridiculous, you cannot go out alone and meet a stranger. If your Uncle is not pleased then how are you making this phone call?" She asked sounding unhappy but perhaps that was just her. She hasn't sounded very cheery at all throughout this conversation.

"Oh well I am at my neighbours making the call, I tried to beg for money to get some change to make it in a phone box but no one would give me any. Our  _family's_  out now and me and Harry were just out doing the shopping and-" She was interrupted yet again. This was surely not a good sign.

"Enough, I have heard enough Miss Potter. Make your way home and I shall be there as soon as possible" She then hung up.

Poppy paused and listened to the dial tone. Was this a good sign or not? The school is real and... SHE'S A WITCH!

Poppy threw herself from the sofa and ran to Mrs Figgs small kitchen. She immediately lunged herself towards Harry – who was seated at the kitchen table - and enveloped him the biggest hug she had ever given anybody. She squeezed him so tightly he coughed a little.

"Pop-let-go-" He choked out and she loosened her grip and simply beamed down at him.

"Oh Harry you won't bel-" Poppy began but then saw Mrs Figg out the corner of her eye and stopped speaking. She shouldn't say anything in front of her, she thinks.

"I take it, it was good news, yes?" Mrs Figg sat at the other end of the small kitchen table sipping on a cup of tea.

Both twins stared at the woman.

"Uh-yeah, we need to go Mrs Figg... got chores to do and all that..." Poppy began and gave Harry a meaningful look that said 'we need to get home right this very instant'.

Mrs Figg nodded and stood from her seat in an old lady like fashion, "Ah yes of course. I am afraid Poppy, I gave the last of my soup to Harry here so there is none left for you-" Harry squeezed her side in apology and Poppy pinched his shoulder back to say 'shut up and don't feel bad'.

"But I do have something back here for you..." She mumbled and shuffled out the room.

Poppy started to bounce excitedly and leant down to whisper in her brothers ear, "It's real Harry! A woman's coming to speak to us at the house, right now!" She said almost incoherently but her twin understood her. She heard him suck in a sharp breath.

Mrs Figg shuffled into the room with something bunched up in her arms. Poppy peered at it half-heartedly, more eager to get home and learn more about magic.

She heard a little mewl and perked up a little.

"I don't know if he will take you but we might as well see, shall we?" The woman mumbled and Poppy looked at her brother in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders at her.

Mrs Figg placed a little kitten on the table and Poppy's heart just melted. It was the cutest kitten she had ever seen!

The kitten was a tortoiseshell kitten, that was mostly black but with a few dashes of orange and brown here and there. The most adorable thing, however, was the thick coat of brown hair around his neck, making him look like a little lion. She gasped as the kitten looked straight into her eyes. Big yellow eyes glared at her and she grinned.

"Hey there little man, aren't you fierce looking?" She said softly.

As Mrs Figg placed the kitten on the table and she held her hand out as if it was a dog and wanted to get her scent.

The kitten acted like a puppy and moved forward, almost lazily and sniffed at her. It then gave a mewl and rubbed its head against her hand.

She squealed.

"Oh my god, you are the handsomest little fella I've ever met, I am going to spoil you so badly and feet you rats everyday and-" She cooed to him.

"Well it seems like he's accepted you. Just born earlier last week, I'm glad he's found a new home" Mrs Figg announced and she beamed brightly at her neighbour.

Harry spoke, "This week? Surely that's not right. He's too big to be just a week old" He commented, eyeing the kitten snuggled up to her.

Poppy made a noise resembling a hiss, "Don't call my baby fat" She glared at her twin as he rolled his eyes.

Mrs Figg chuckled, "Yes dear he is, you'll find that he is a  _special_ type of cat" She sounded amused and Harry looked intrigued but kept shooting worried glances towards her new kitten. No doubt worried about the Dursley's reaction.

"Oh, well we really need to get going now Mrs Figg" Harry said quickly and Poppy remembered about their guest.

"Oh of course Harry, please take good care of him for me Poppy" She said as Harry tugged her out of the room.

They made it to the front door and Poppy fussed and pet the kitten in her arms, who looked smug at all the attention whilst Harry was thanking and saying goodbye and such with Mrs Figg.

"See you later" Poppy called out and they left the house.

Harry had a firm grip on her shoulder as he led her through their neighbourhood, this meant he wasn't happy.

"Just say it" She sighed.

"I don't know how you expect to feed him Poppy, or where to keep his box. Uncle Vernon is not going to be happy" Harry began unhappily and she frowned considering his words, "You've also invited a stranger into our house, let's hope Aunt Petunia and Dudley don't get back early" He muttered but stopped speaking as both siblings noticed the woman standing outside their house.

She was an older woman. A severe looking woman, with a rigid posture and odd looking black clothes. Her grey hair was held back tightly and scraped away from her face. Her lips were non-existent, all that showed with a thin line of disapproval. Poppy thought she looked a bit like a nun. Not the nice, kindly ones but the stereotypical, whack you with a ruler nun. To top it all off was the pointed witches hat adorned on her head. She couldn't believe witches actually wore those. How embarrassing, she was  _never_ wearing one of those.

The odd woman peered around her, tutting and peering at the owls perched around their front door from where Harry's letters have been delivered.

As they approached the woman turned around and turned her critical gaze onto them. Poppy didn't need to look but knew Harry would be straightening his posture and trying to look like any other ten year old boy, as if the Dursley's didn't treat them like dirt. Stupid proud brother. They needed to act like they were poor and needed help, so they could get a scholarship or something. Not to mention if there was a  _chance_ this lady could take them away from here... if she knew how bad it was. Maybe...

"Hello, please come in...Ms..." Harry began expectantly and moved to open the front door. Poppy followed closely behind him, peering at the woman curiously. Her eyes were taking them in in a critical manner. She looked disproving and judging. ' _Stupid snobby woman not liking us because we don't have fancy clothes'_. She donned a scowl.

"You may call me Professor McGonagall" She replied the same thick Scottish voice Poppy had heard over the phone.

Harry gestured politely and let the woman,  _Professor McGonagall,_ into their living room and she peered around the room before sitting at the very edge of Uncle Vernon's recliner. Poppy flopped down ungainly next to Harry on the sofa, placing her kitten next to her. He shot her a reprimanding look but she just shrugged her shoulders back at him.

"So, Professor McGonagall..." Harry began rather awkwardly. The woman appeared unhappy, her eyes kept drifting towards their shabby clothes, making her blood boil.

She cut in, "We would offer you a cup of tea but we aren't allowed any and Uncle Vernon will probably smack us if he thinks we've invited someone over" She said bluntly, looking the woman in the eye.

Harry immediately gripped her arm and she shot him an annoyed look. What? She was being honest, if this snotty woman can't take it then fine. They didn't need to go to her fancy magical school, they could learn it on their own. How hard could it be?

Harry sighed and looked so apologetic she almost felt bad. Almost.

Surprisingly, the woman's features softened and she nodded understandingly, "I understand. Now, Miss Potter, you mentioned on the phone that your uncle hasn't allowed Mr Potter to receive his letter, is this correct?" She asks.

Harry looks a little hesitant at replying so Poppy nods discreetly to the Professor behind his shoulder.

She hums almost angrily.

Poppy folder her arms across her chest, "So... your a witch" She begins and the woman nods, "Prove it" She demands. Harry spins around and gapes at her in horror for being so rude. Poppy just keeps looking at the woman, she wanted proof this was real.

The woman does not seem too miffed about it and pulled out a piece of wood and flicks it in their direction. Immediately a pale yellow light shoots out of the wand and hits Harry right between in the eyes.

Poppy inhales and looks sharply seeing the sellotape around Harry's glasses disappear and he pulls them off in shock, fiddling about with them, showing that they are fixed.

Harry smiled at the woman, "Thank you Professor" He says gratefully, she gives back an almost pleased tight-lipped smile back in acknowledgement.

Poppy began prodding his glasses as he put them back on. The twins are pulled out of their amazement by her voice,

"What do you two know about your magical inheritance?" She inquires, frowning.

Poppy shared a confused look with her brother. She lets her brother take this one.

"I'm sorry, professor, I don't know what you mean... magical inheritance... are you sure you have the right kids, I mean... we can't be...  _magical..._ can we?" Harry asks sounding so darn hopeful she has so take his hand and squeeze it in comfort. Poor Harry, having trouble believing something so amazing could happen to little ol' them. Why not them? They are just as good as any other children. Stupid Dursley's not letting Harry see how wonderful he is. He's the best big brother in the world.

Poppy shoots her brother an indignant look to lighten his mood, "Speak for yourself, I'm awesome" She states plainly. Harry's lips twitch, shaking his head in disapproval. But his green eyes look at her fondly.

The professor sighs exasperatedly, "Yes I am absolutely certain, I taught both of your parents magic and the Potters are a very old and powerful Wizarding family. You know nothing of this?" She asks again to clarify, looking more displeased by the minute. It seemed like the angrier she got the more rigid she was. Poppy was getting a little worried, she knew all about people with short fuses and hers looked about to break.

Poppy knew what her brother was about to ask before he did, "Our... our parents? You knew them?" He seemed confused, sad and hopeful. Poppy squeezed his hand tighter. Harry was strong about everything, he protected her, cared for her and was even a pillow to her most nights. The one time he was never strong was when he was thinking about Mum and Dad. That was her time to be strong for the both of them.

Poppy noticed the pained and conflicted look the professor was trying to hide and asked, "They were magical? What do you mean the Potter's were a Wizarding family? Aunt Petunia isn't magic so how can Mum of been?" Poppy was genuinely curious about this fact and it distracted her from the yearning in her stomach to demand this woman to tell them everything about their parents and how wonderful they were. She swallowed a lump in her throat, knowing she would have nothing good to say. She'd heard enough about her Mum and Dad from Vernon and Petunia...

Professor McGonagall loosened her rigid posture ever so slightly, "Most Witches and Wizards are born into Wizarding families. However, some, like your mother are born to muggles and are singular in their magical abilities. Your father, however, was born from a very long line of Wizards and Witches" She explained.

Poppy didn't need to look to see the fascination shining in her brothers eyes, which was no doubt reflected in hers, "What's a muggle?" she blurted out.

Irritation flashed across the Professors face, "An individual whom does not have any magical abilities nor magical inheritance" She explained.

Harry and Poppy looked at each other for a few long moments, trying to take this all in.

The professor cleared her throat, "I have this for you, Mr Potter" She said and pulled out a letter from her robes. Harry's face lit up brightly as he took the letter from her hands.

"Thank you so much Professor" He stared at awe at his letter and Poppy grinned happily at him.

Unfortunately that moment Poppy's stomach decided to snarl in hunger. She clenched her stomach at the pain and saw Harry frown, eyes swimming with guilt. This did not go unnoticed by the Professor.

"Are you well Miss Potter?" She asked, voice almost sounding softer.

Poppy nodded, trying to keep the grimace off her face and shot her a smile, "Fine professor, now um is there a fund for underprivileged students or something so we can buy our school supplies?" She asked hopefully, feeling the pleading expression on her face. Professor McGonnagal did not look happy at this comment.

"Will you Aunt and Uncle not pay for your supplies?" She questions, peering at them through her glasses.

Harry looks unsure as what to say but Poppy mumbles under her breath, "Not for us"

"There is a fund, however, I have means to which you can pay for your education without having to utilise it. As for your supplies, we shall be going now to get them" She then stood up and straightened the black clothes she had on.

Poppy jumped up confused, "Wha-now?" she spluttered. They couldn't just leave! Could they? No they had chores to do! But then again...

The woman nodded, "Yes Miss Potter, now. We must hurry if we want to get everything in one day" She replied crisply and peered down at her as if daring her to defy.

Poppy grinned and went to move forward but Harry's hand stopped her.

"That is very kind of you Professor but... we can't... we've got chores to do and-" Harry stopped, looking conflicted and very unhappy about this statement. She gaped at him openly. What was he saying?!

Professor McGonagall looked unhappy again, pursing her lips. It seemed to be a running theme, "I shall speak with your relatives when we get back. Now we need to get going" She said and Poppy saw the tension visibly release from Harry shoulders, she knew he was worried but he wasn't passing up an opportunity like this. Only an idiot would!

Both Harry and Poppy stood to leave but were stopped by her as she eyed them critically. The twins looked at each other and noticed a tingling sensation and saw their clothes...  _morph_ or change to look completely different. She was now wearing something similar to the clothes the woman wore but less severe and in a pretty peach colour and Harry wore black pants and a brown button up. And they fit  _perfectly._ The twins looked at each other in awe.

"Come, we must be going" was all the woman said after doing something so totally awesome, putting away her stick...  _wand._

Harry looked a little dazed as he walked after her but Poppy scooped up her kitten before grinning from ear to ear and walked up next to the Professor, "wow that was so awesome, do we get to learn that at Hogwarts? Can we also pick up food and a litterbox for little Aslan?" Poppy asked hopefully, holding up her little kitten proudly to the Professor.

The woman stopped and peered at her kitten curiously and a little amusedly for a few moments before Harry blurted out, "Aslan? Why'd you name him Aslan?"

Poppy kept grinning smugly, "Well look at him, he's a little lion isn't he?" She cooed and stroked his little main, "Lions are the best, king of the jungle all that so I think that's appropriate" She explained patiently to her brother as she tucked him away in their cupboard hoping there wouldn't be any accidents.

As they all left the house together she swore she saw Professor McGonagall smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night after returning from the Diagon Ally, Poppy and Harry lay in bed – in their brand new bedroom and everything - excitedly talking about what happened that day, or rather whispering. A whole new world was opened up to them right before their eyes and made everything seem worthwhile. The hunger pains, the beatings, the emptiness. Karma did exist and the Potter twins had built up a lot of good karma their lives and were finally starting the reap the benefits.

In all honesty, they hadn't done much school shopping. In fact, they were shown a placed called Diagon Ally and were allowed to marvel it in all its splendour. The Professor took them to a cafe and ordered them  _hundreds_ of food and left them to their own devices – to an extent – she sat close by and did not allow her to start a food fight or 'hassle' other customers. She then bought them  _their own_ clothes. They were weird looking and kind of drab but still. Clothes to call her own. The witch even bought her her own witches hat, that she immediately placed atop Harry's head and called him a princess only to receive a stern look from the woman.

The twins were bought a trunk each (why not a wheely bag as it was so much easier to use?) They were also given these bags – more like pouches - that had more space on the inside than it looked from the outside. Tardis bags she called them. Inside was a bunch of necessities. Extra food and clothing mostly. They did actually get some stuff they needed – books mostly, a cauldron and school uniform, which took  _ages_ to measure. But they didn't have time for anything else. The woman had informed them that someone else will come to collect them before the beginning of term to get the rest of their stuff.

When they got home... that was interesting.

_They hid behind the witch as she stood tall and proud at the front door with what Poppy assumed to be a fierce look on her face. Uncle Vernon opened the door with an almost pleasant look on his fat face before it started turned red as he glared at the two of them cowering behind the woman._

" _You two, you ungrateful little brats. How dare you run away like that when we needed the shopping" He said in a quite rage-filled voice that was clearly building up._

_The professor cleared her throat and he looked up to stare at her._

_He then cleared his throat, "Whatever these two little liars have told you-" He started, eyeing her attire uncertainly._

_She raised her hand, "Perhaps, Mr Dursley, this conversation is best out of earshot of the children. Perhaps in the living room?" She requested but it was more like a command._

_The Professor then made her way past the whale of a man into the house._

_Uncle Vernon turned to glare at the two, kneeling down to whisper, "I will be in to speak to you two later to discuss punishment. Hear me, boy? girl?" He snarled quietly._

_The twins nodded in terror but feeling no regret whatsoever for their outing._

But he hadn't come. The Potter's held their ears up to the door hoping to hear something, anything but not a sound came from beyond their cupboard door. Aunt Petunia had come later, sniffed, glared and informed them that Dudley's second bedroom was to become theirs and to either pack all of their stuff immediately and move or she would change her minds. There was only one bed but two mattresses. The twins pushed them together on the floor to share as usual but now with reasonable space between them. It was unusual to say the least, they at least heard their Uncles heavy wheezing breathes and the television running to know he was still alive.

Eventually, they began discussing their day and rejoicing about their new room. It was well into the night now and they hadn't been disturbed.

They were barely coherent as they talked over the other, pointing out the oddities and amazing sights they had seen. Eventually, they started asking questions and wondering at solutions. A few people pointed to Harry was whispered his name. The woman didn't allow them to find anything out however before she ushered them away. They wanted to know how they were paying for all of this. They wanted to know when they would get their wands. They wanted to know if they could leave early. They wanted to know when another person was coming to get the rest of their stuff.

They wanted to know  _everything._

The twins eventually drifted to sleep, intertwined with large smiles adorning their faces.

* * *

A few weeks later, Poppy was doing the dishes and humming 'happy birthday' to herself as she heard to doorbell ring. Rinsing her hands off on her top she skipped over.

Opening the door she stared at the large torso in front of her in silence. Poppy opened her mouth and closed it a few times before speaking.

"Yes?" She called curiously. The... being stepped back a few paces and she saw a giant of a man with long dark hair and a longer beard. He looked like a barbarian.

"Poppy Pott'r?" He asked. She merely nodded her head and tried not to gape. Even she knew that would be rude.

"Right, names Hagrid, am 'ere to take you and yer brother school shoppin'" He smiled at her in a kind way that was at total odds with his fierce look.

Poppy simply nodded dumbly and shouted without looking away, "Harry, there's a giant at the door to take us school shopping" She called loudly and heard a bang from upstairs. Her 'family' were out on an outing. At least they had their birthdays to themselves. The best gift they had ever gotten.

The man smiled at her again, "Actually, am only an 'alf giant" He said conversationally.

Poppy nodded dumbly and then shouted, "Half-giant sorry" to her brother.

Hagrid grinned broadly at her.

The day with Hagrid was better than the witch. He was more fun and relaxed. They got to meet Goblins and go on a roller-coaster ride, get their wands – and listen to her  _mild_ tantrum at learning about the trace and not being allowed to use magic out of school – Harry got an owl as a birthday present and she got supplies for Aslan and Hagrid even made a cake for both of them. Even if it tasted awful according to her brother. Poppy didn't even brave a bite.

They also heard the truth about their parents for the first time. It was a sobering tale to an otherwise fun day. The pointing and whispering really gave it away. It was painful to hear but it felt like a huge weight lifted off of their young shoulders. Their parents were heroes apparently. But then so was Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived. Mum and Dad died to save them both. As a baby, Harry crawled in front of her to stop an evil man from killing her. Hearing this, and seeing Harry nodding as if he would do this any day was... difficult. It was an emotionally heavy day.

But Poppy already knew her brother was a hero, it was about time the world knew it too.

Though it did explain his unusual scar. Both assumed it was something he got from their Uncle or Aunt but apparently not. It announced to the world how much of a hero he was. Poppy gave his scar a big kiss when she heard this.

Getting their wands was probably the highlight and strangest part of the day.

_Poppy sighed in irritation as the weird man kept handing her brother wands. Apparently it wasn't uncommon for it to take long to find a wand but seriously? How long would this take? At first it was fun watching Harry accidentally blow things up then look startled. But now after twenty minutes she was bored and wanted her own. She even asked the guy if she could try wands out while Harry was and was given a cryptic statement back about how he needed to measure and assess in order to know... blah blah._

" _Hmmm I wonder" He muttered and came back, holding a box away from his body with a wide eyed look. He looked uncomfortable in a little in awe of the box, so it drew her attention again._

_When Harry grabbed it, it was like he was hit by a fan and a golden glow surrounded him. When he flicked it gold and red sparks came from the tip. She smiled and clapped._

_Harry grinned at her bashfully._

" _Curiouser and curiouser" The man muttered whilst looking at her brother as if he was an exotic animal in a zoo. She didn't like that._

" _Excuse you. What is?" She snapped with pursed lips. The man didn't even glance at her._

" _I find it curious that you should be destined to this wand when its brother, gave you that_ scar _" He practically hissed the last part. Poppy didn't like the look he was giving her twin. She rounded up to Harry and put her arm around his shoulder and glared at the creepy man._

_Her brothers hand flew to his scar and he looked troubled. Poppy Potter was officially pissed, "why would you even tell us that?" She looked at him seriously, "Thanks for letting us know that Harry's wand is_ brother  _to the murder weapon of our parents. Lovely thing to tell us" She frowned at the man and fumed. How dare he! They had just found out_ today  _their parents were murdered and by whom and now this!_

_The man blinked as if confused and shot her a small look before shaking his hand._

" _Right now, Miss Potter how about we find your wand" He said, ignoring her comment. What an arseface._

_Poppy tapped her foot impatiently, annoyed this man was ruining her life changing moment by bringing up the murder of her parents._

_The man came back quickly with a wand and opened the box for her to take. It was a medium sized wand with a green tinge, a bit curved with no handle like her brothers, "Hawthorne, ten inches, unicorn hair, reasonably springy" He told her._

_She went to pick it up but when she did Poppy received a slight shock. She yelped and dropped it in the box again. She glared at the man but he wasn't looking at her just muttering and walking away._

_Harry walked up to her and gave her a little hug._

_She huffed, "I hope this doesn't take as long as yours did" She muttered, "Maybe_ I _will get the sister wand to our parents' murder weapon"_

_Harry just squeezed her shoulder in support and sadness._

_Poppy tried four different wands and she scowled every time one didn't 'pick her'. The old guy approached again and held out a box, disinterested she took the wand in and flicked it._

_A series of sparks of different colours lights, like firecrackers shot from her wand and danced around the room._

_Poppy gasped, wide eyed. She felt it! Like her magic flowed from her hand down the wand. It was amazing. The wand was a lovely light brown colour and was straight but not rigidly straight, kind of wavy almost. It had little lines of darker brown from the wood engraved in the wand to making it look like a pattern. It was very pretty. Pretty big really for her hand but she would grow into it. It even had a handle to make it fit into her palm like it was made for her. It was beautiful. She sighed dreamily._

" _Excellent. 10 ½ Willow wand with Dragon-heart string core, slightly yielding flexibility. Interesting. Very interesting" He nodded then took it back and boxed it up for her._

_Poppy, forgetting her irritation, bounced over to the man and smiled happily, "What does that mean? Why did this wand pick me?" She asked, staring at the box in wonder._

_The wand maker just nodded and explained, "Dragon heart string wands are usually the most powerful of all wand cores. A little temperamental and can shift loyalty but are also very ambitious. Willow wood is the most sought after wand wood as it is the most attractive and quite uncommon. Willow wood wands show the owner has great potential and talents in healing. It is good for casting advanced non-verbal magic"_

_Poppy nodded completely entranced by his speech. It's amazing what you can learn about someone from their wand. Like magical psychology._

_Poppy was still bouncing as the man rung up the wands, "So is my wand a twin with anybody's like Harry?" She asked wondering. Poppy was a little gutted her and Harry's wands weren't twins like them. She wondered that because they were twins, they had to have twin wands?_

_Harry looked glum at the reminder, though he hid it well and Poppy gave him a slight hug._

_The wand makers head snapped up at her as she asked, eyes boring into hers deeply. She felt very uncomfortable. The creep just stared at her for until her brother interrupted, "Sir?" He asked, shifting in front of her a little._

_He shook his head and chuckled a little, "Why yes, Miss Potter. It actually is. In all my years as a wand maker, I have never sold twin wands. As a boy watching and learning from my father, he only sold one pair of twin wands to those of the same family. I find it_ very  _curious that not only have I sold two twin wands but the owners of each" He stated cryptically._

_Poppy gasped. Who was her twin wand? Dear god, who could it be?! It couldn't be any worse than her parents murderer... could it?_

" _Who is mine?" She whispered in horror._

_The man just shook his head, "The owner of the wand twin to yours will be your Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts" He explained, at her blank look clarified, "A Minerva McGonagall_ "  _He told her. Poppy frowned, that name..._

_Harry gasped, "That's the woman who took us here before" He said wide eyed._

_Poppy looked at her brother strangely and remembered the strict looking woman and mulled it over for a moment._

" _Well" She stated cheerily as she took her new wand and Harry handed over the gold, "It could be worse" She shrugged._

"Psst, Poppy" She was brought out of her musings by a whisper. Opening her eyes and turning around in bed she saw the green eyes of her brother – her mothers eyes as she now knew. Poppy had her dad's eyes and mum's red hair.

"Yeah Harry" She whispered back, he didn't have his glasses on which made his eyes more striking green.

"I forgot to give this to you. Happy birthday Poppy" He whispered and leant away to hand her something big.

She gasped, eyes wide, "Harry, you didn't! I didn't get you anything" Part of her was thrilled and another felt so guilty. Why didn't she think of this! They were now rich, she should have got him something.

"Don't be silly, just open it" He said quietly, now putting his glasses on to watch her. Her brothers hair was messier than usual and he had a warm smile on his face. She tried not to get all wet eyed.

She opened to brown paper in shock and gasped when she saw the cover. It was a potions book. Poppy looked wide-eyed up at her twin.

Harry's smile turned sheepish and he rubbed his neck, "It's not much but I know how upset you were that you couldn't use magic outside of school but you  _can_ brew potions. I also know you've read our textbooks over and over again, I bet you've even memorised,  _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by now" He teased a little, his smile fell at her lack of a reaction.

He looked down, "I mean, I also know how much you love to read, I can exchange it for something more interesting-" He began to ramble.

Poppy didn't even try to stop the tears this time.

" _Harry"_ She sobbed and threw herself into his arms. This was the most amazing gift in the entire world. Poppy clung to her twin like a life raft. He was so wonderful.

Yes. Her brother Harry was a hero. He was her hero.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it was. Today was the day,  _finally_. Poppy barely slept the night before September first and nobody could blame her. So she was more than a little tired.

"Poppy hurry up" Harry insisted as they made their way through the large train station. Poppy huffed, pushing the trolley and followed her brother. Harry had the tickets and was looking around for the way to the train.

Poppy yawned hugely and blinked her tired eyes. She had a good half hour nap on the train down to Kings Cross but wished she hadn't stayed up the night before reading over her Potions book again. Harry teased her about it but she knew he was secretly pleased she was enjoying her gift so much. Poppy adored it. Potion brewing was an art. It was complex, confusing and the magical equivalent of science. She was very eager to start brewing, potions could do bloody anything. From getting rid of spots to getting rid of nausea,  _causing_ nausea, helping plants grow, helping to keep focus, changing your appearance and helping you lose weight. That last one was tricky but the book did mention it, there probably were no truly  _fat_  wizards or witches. They must all be really beautiful. Poppy was secretly looking for a potion to cure Harry's eyesight but didn't find any yet.

Potions had different categories, from medicine to household, every day, experimental and more 'magical' ones. She was hooked and Poppy was bouncing with excitement for her first potions class.

Poppy had  _big_  brewing plans for the summer.

The Potter girl smirked in glee at the thought as she watched her brother asking for directions. After a very rude comment from a man working there, Poppy watched Harry approach a red headed harassed looking woman.

She quickly scrambled over to see.

"...best do it on a run if your nervous" She explained with a gentle smile. It was kind but authoritative. Definitely a mother. There was a red-headed boy around her age and a slightly younger girl also with red hair. Her hair was much lighter than Poppy's own hair and straight compared to her big loose curls and waves. Poppy waved to the girl and was pleased to get one back and a shy smile. Two tall, older identical twin boys with matching grins ran towards the brick wall and seemingly passed through it.

Poppy blinked for a moment then gasped. The mother and ginger family turned to look at her.

"Oh I've got to try this" She muttered and sat down Aslan. Poppy grinned hugely and excitedly as she bolted towards the wall. Her heart raced and leapt in her chest. She briefly heard a gasp of, " _Poppy"_ from her brother but ignored it.

Coming out at the other side, she was speechless. It was... phenomenal. Unreal. Very crowded, families and children of all ages messing around with smiles and sadness. Busy too, much too busy.

Poppy didn't notice Harry come up from behind her and place a hand on her shoulder, "Come on we better find a seat before there's none left" He muttered, also in awe of the surroundings. Poppy wondered how he wasn't gaping and staring wide-eyed like her.

The twins dodged the crowd and made their way towards the train, trying to blend into the crowd was surprisingly easy considering she was with the 'boy-who-lived' but they were small and adults were tall and preoccupied with themselves.

They struggled a little with their luggage but did manage eventually - even though it took quite a while to get through the crowd - and started searching the train for a place to sit. It was intimidating, most of the kids were a lot older and in hyper. They felt quite out of place and the train was so busy, it was difficult to find a place to sit.

Finally, Poppy motioned to a compartment that appeared empty. She pushed forward and opened the door to be a little disappointed someone was already in there but it was only a the red head from before, who looked a little startled and shy himself.

This was probably the best they were going to get.

"Hey, mind if we sit here? The trains mostly full" She asked politely. The boy was still a little wide eyed but nodded quickly, almost eagerly. Clearly, he didn't want to be alone.

Poppy grinned and walked inside, her brother carrying most of their luggage and struggled to get it situated. The female twin opened the cage of her beloved new friend Aslan and sat him on her lap to begin stroking.

"Hi, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. Who are you two?" He asked eagerly but more looking at Harry than her. Poppy took in the boy, he was a red head but more of a ginger than her. His hair was more orange. Not to mention the freckles and pale skin. Poppy also had pale skin but it wasn't the same shade of pale pinky. He was a proper ginger.

Poppy smiled at the boy as her brother sat down next to her, eyes also curiously on the ginger boy.

"Oh, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Her brother breathed. Poppy smiled at her twin, he always was the more shy of the two. She decided to let him take the lead for once.

The boy's eyes widened dramatically, "Wicked. And you've really got the..." His eyes looked around the compartment and he whispered quietly, "...scar?"

Harry, for once, enjoyed the attention which made her kind of glad. Any positives they could get out of the situation was a-ok with her. It was still really strange for the twins. Harry lifted his messy fringe to show the lightning bolt shaped scar.

The boy was suitably impressed and awe struck. Poppy smiled a little at the exchange.

Harry turned to her with an easy smile, "And this is my twin sister, Poppy" He said warmly. Poppy beamed back at her brother and took his hand.

The boy – she had forgotten his name – gasped and nodded his head frantically, "I should have known! Of course you'd be Poppy Potter! Wow, the Potter twins. I have twin brothers. You don't look much like twins" He commented but not unkindly.

Poppy chuckled, "thank god for that, I couldn't handle having Harry's messy hair" She commented and ruffled her twins hair up a bit with an exaggerated grimace.

Harry swatted her hands away with a small but playful smile.

The ginger nodded his head and looked sympathetically at Harry, "I've got a sister too, they can be right annoying can't they?" He said, is if she wasn't sitting right there.

It did get a laugh out of Harry though. She huffed dramatically and stuck her tongue out at the pair.

Harry shook his head and explained, "Yeah, I mean we're not identical twins and plus we're a boy and a girl so you know, of course we'd look different" He said calmly.

The boy nodded his head and again said, "Definitely a good thing. My brothers Fred and George look the same and they use it to confuse and annoy everybody" He bemoaned in a way only one could do about older siblings.

The boys began talking and Poppy let herself slowly drift from the conversation to look out the window. Her fatigue was starting to catch up with her and she didn't feel much like chatting.

The boy was nice enough, if a little annoying but she was so happy to see Harry getting along and being sociable for once it was making her happy.

Harry didn't have any friends. He never did. Dudley was worse with his picking on Harry because he could get away with hitting and being rougher with him. He was still mean and smacked her occasionally but his nastiness to Harry at school was a million times worse. Boys were meaner than girls she had found out and he turned all the boys against Harry but girls weren't really like that. Sure they thought she was weird but still chatted to her and were even kind of friendly to her sometimes. But she was also just a naturally talkative and friendly person.

But even without Dudley, Harry was shy. He lacked confidence and wasn't someone who loved attention. Which was funny considering the whole boy-who-lived thing because if it was her she would be basking in it. Harry always claimed she was his best friend and he didn't need anybody else but Poppy wasn't so sure. It worried her how awkward and unsure he was around other people sometimes. Like he believed everything the Dursley's said about him.

So Poppy let Harry take the lead and let him talk to the boy without her. It was nice, plus he was a bit annoying about  _girls._ Like they were a different species.

_'Pfft, boys'_ She thought,  _'so immature'_

The train ride was long but she passed it by reading through her books again and psyching herself up. Harry and the ginger boy had eaten their body weight in sweets but Poppy already had a big breakfast and small sandwich from the shop so she wasn't too hungry.

Eventually, they pulled into Hogsmeade station and the buzz and excitement from the train station started to build again.

The three left their compartment and almost got lost in a sea of older kids bustling around and struggled to stay together. Poppy huffed and pushed people angrily whilst Harry gently steered her off the train.

"Firs' years this way" A familiar voice called. Poppy grinned in recognition. Hagrid! She rushed over to the half-giant standing at the edge of the platform.

"HAGRID" She shouted jovially and latched onto his legs in a hug. The man peered down his long beard at her and let out a smile.

"Poppy, great ter' see ye again. Where's aht' brother of yours?" He asked kindly as she stepped back.

Poppy blinked and looked around for her brother, expecting him to be at her side when he spoke, "Right here" She heard her brother wheeze and looked back to see him giving her a mild glare and exasperated look as if to say, 'stop running off on your own'.

"Oops" She grinned and her brother just smiled back, in a too good mood to be truly angry. The ginger boy was still beside her brother and a bunch of other kids surrounded them now.

Hagrid led them to boats and they all seen the most magnificent sight in the whole world. Hogwarts lit up was... beyond words. All of the first years were speechless.

They were led inside and they all stood awkwardly inside the castle, bustled in a group together. Poppy held onto her twins hand.

The woman who had taken them to Diagon ally appeared in deep emerald robes, much fancier than the ones she had seen her in before.  _'Jesus'_ Poppy thought, ' _It's_   _her_!' Poppy's... wand twin? The woman she shared a wand core with. The Potter girl took in the woman in front of her, now knowing she shared an odd magical connection with her. Poppy believed she might be the  _complete_ opposite from the woman in front of her. She seemed strict and rule following, boring and not lots of fun. Maybe that was how wand cores worked? You have twin wands with your absolute opposite? It explained Harry and Voldemort.

The woman peered at the assembled group and Poppy gave a little wave. The woman gave her a look but did nod back shortly.

Professor McGonagall she introduced herself as, explained the basics of the Houses and what the sorting would be like and the concept of House points of course.

The only thing Poppy took note of was, however, that she might be separated from her brother? No. That would  _not_  happen.

As if reading each others minds, the Potter twins shared alarmed looks then determined expressions. They would stick together. They had to.

A blond boy approached the twins and nodded politely to her and she returned it. He offered a hand in friendship... or more like allies to Harry. He insulted the red head still by their side and the ginger did look a little sad. Poppy reached out and subtly squeezed his hand, sending him a smile that said, 'he's a git. Don't worry about it'.

Poppy was unsure about the whole thing. Part of her wanted to urge Harry to accept the hand. The boy seemed to know what he was doing and it would be nice not to be the underdogs for once...

But Poppy knew her brother inside and out. He had insulted his train buddy and she knew exactly what he would say.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" He said calmly but with a strength and confidence behind it.

The blonde boy reeled back as if in shock and stormed away as her magical core twin appeared again.

"This way" She announced and the trail of first years slowly made their way to the Great Hall. Again, the sight was magnificent, the charmed ceiling was beautiful, ghosts swaying casually above the tables. Four long tables and students filled to the brim on each with a little for joining first years. Poppy assumed the tables were for the four different houses. Poppy looked up and saw a table full of adults – the staff table.

The first years all shuffled uncomfortably, as if not wanting to go first. Poppy was in the middle of the crowd and kept a firm hand on her brother Harry's hand.

The sorting hat began to sing much to her amusement and slight frustration. She just wanted to get on with it! But was also glad she had a moment or two. A few children looked more confident than her but others looked to be trying to hide their fear, like her.

Eventually the hat stopped singing and children began to be sorted. Poppy didn't know how it worked but a child would sit on the stool, the hat placed on their head and sometimes quickly and sometimes after a little while, the hat would shout out a name of a House then one table would cheer and the child would go sit down.

"Potter, Harry" The Scottish voice of her wand twin called out. Immediately the hall was silenced with almost all eyes piercing on her brother. A few whispered, 'the-boy-who-lived' whilst others stared intensely. She did not envy her slightly stage shy twin.

Poppy bit her nails in worry as she watched her brother walk to the gallows alone. He was trying to be brave but Poppy  _knew_ her brother. It felt so  _wrong_ to let him do this all alone! It was always the two of them, together!

Harry sat down and the hat was sat on his head.

Deafening silence echoed throughout the Hall. Even from the staff table, who looked riveted.

It took a little longer than others but to Poppy it felt like a lifetime. The longer it was, the more suspense and anticipation was building in the Great Hall.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat eventually screamed and the table on her right yelled hysterically. It was... a lot more than they'd be calling for other students. She thought she heard someone shout, 'WE GOT POTTER'.

Poppy tried to ignore how more nervous she was now that Harry had been sorted. What if she was put somewhere different? What would she do? It was a difficult question and one that made her almost die of a heart attack. She  _couldn't_ be separated from him. No. She wouldn't be.

"Potter, Poppy" The Professor called out. Poppy walked up, feeling like it was the green mile, wide-eyed and alarmed. The hall silenced again, as if remembering that Harry Potter had a twin sister. Of course, people praised him for his heroics and she was just the baby sister that he took a killing curse for. It was so romanticised but really no one was there so how did they actually know Harry moved in front of her to protect her? Their sibling bond was legendary apparently and the Great Hall was back in being silent and alert, wondering where she would go.

The Professor wand twin, looked at her impassively which was almost comforting as she sat down.

The hat was placed upon her head gently.

_'Now... where to put you...'_ A voice whispered in her head.

"AHHHH" Poppy screamed, jumping up alarmed from the stool. Gasping, she snatched the hat from her head and threw it on her ground, jumping on it for good measure.

" _Bugger, mind-rapist hat!_ " She yelped in alarm, continuing to jump on the evil hat beneath her feet. The hall seemed frozen.

"MISS POTTER" The Professor to her right almost shouted and it eerily sounded like a whip cracking.

Poppy slowed her obsessive jumping to doing so more slowly then eventually stopping, still on the hat, looking up at the woman. The enraged and reprimanding look from her wand twin made her smile sheepishly. Her gaze was locked furiously on Poppy's whilst eyes also flickering down to the old hat at her feet.

" _Miss Potter,_ did you just throw down and  _desecrate_ a priceless Hogwarts artefact, createdby Godric Gryffindor himself?" She asked rhetorically, looking furious and also rather horrified.

Poppy paused for a moment, "...no?" She said in almost a questioning manner.

The Professors lips were thin and eyes hard and when she spoke it was through gritted teeth, "Miss Potter. Do be so  _kind_ as to get  _off of the sorting hat"_ She almost hissed, seemingly reining in her temper.

Poppy coughed sheepishly and scrambled to agree. She stepped back and picked the hat up gingerly with the tips of her fingers and held it out to the stern woman.

"...here you go..." She stated redundantly and awkwardly.

The woman simply looked back and forth between her hand holding the hat and her face multiple times with an unamused expression.

Poppy swore she heard someone from the staff table chuckle.

"...It would be more beneficial Miss Potter if you would put the hat  _back on your head_ " She told her firmly. A few people in the Great Hall laughed.

Poppy sputtered, "What? The evil hat? No thanks. Why would I let a hat look into my mind and steal your secrets? That's so creepy! Where is this hat kept? Can people find out what it steals from me" She demanded, completely disbelieving and alarmed. This was not normal!

She heard her twin groan from the Gryffindor table. Now she felt silly. Luckily, Poppy felt a little less foolish as the table the opposite side of the hall from the one where her brother was seated began murmuring their agreement with her. A few people in the hall muttered 'Slytherin' and the muttering table were now giving her considering looks.

She heard her brother's voice shouting, "Poppy, you don't  _have_  any secrets. Please just put the hat on" Harry said from across the hall but it was also sort of a mumble as it was said through his hands which were now covering his face in exasperation... Oh she knew that look.

"...I could have secrets" She reared back defensively.

Harry sighed again, "But you  _don't_ Poppy, your  _horrible_  at keeping secrets. You literally scream them from the roof.  _Please_ just put on the hat" He begged. Poppy shifted uneasily, still holding the hat and looked back and forth between Professor wand twin and Harry.

The woman huffed and looked like she was trying to reign in her patience, "Miss Potter. The hat is kept in the Headmasters office and the sorting hat is charmed not to reveal any private information. Are you quite satisfied? Perhaps we can get you sorted now and stop this hold up"

Poppy nodded a little uncertainty and looked to her brother again. Harry did not have a comforting face on, he looked irritated, his face clearly read, 'Dear god Poppy, JUST PUT THE HAT ON'

She sat back down and put the hat on, closing her eyes and trying to take away the feeling of unease.

_'now, where were we'_ The voice spoke, in a croaking but powerful voice. Poppy tried not to shudder at how weird it was to hear a voice inside your head that was not your own.

_'Just put me in Gryffindor with my brother Harry. That's where I belong'_ She informed the hat.

Unfortunately all it did was hum, ' _are you sure that is_ really _where you belong?'_ he questioned. Her heart began to race.

_'Yes. Don't you dare put me anywhere else! I belong with Harry!'_

_'Perhaps you do, but maybe you belong in a different Hogwarts house. You are extremely loyal to your brother. Maybe Hufflepuff?'_

Poppy thought her heart stopped for a moment before racing again.

The hat continued,  _'No no, you are more of a scholar aren't you? Ravenclaw would be an excellent fit. You could learn to flourish on your own talents and live up to your potential for a change instead of always being at your brothers side'_

_'NO. no no no no no. I need to be with Harry. I don't care about anything else! I can still be smart and still live up to my potential from Gryffindor House. I swear to god, I will put you on a head with someone with lice if you don't put me there!'_

Poppy was becoming frantic but the hat only chuckled _, 'I see. That was rather Slytherin of you, trying to change my mind. As if I could be tricked or coerced. You would struggle in Slytherin at first but you are naturally adaptable, you could learn to do well'_

Poppy was now silent _,_ not even thinking about being somewhere other than with Harry _'...so Gryffindor?'_ she prompted.

The hat actually sighed,  _'I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. The house I put you in will be the best fit for you, it has nothing to do with your brother'_

_'GRYFFINDOR WOULD BE BEST FOR ME. BEING WITH MY_ BROTHER  _WOULD BE BEST'_ Poppy looked around the room, seeing if she had actually shouted what she screamed internally.

Thank goodness she hadn't but the Hall was now muttering amongst itself.

The hat just hummed and asked her a few odd, pointless questions which tried her patience.

It continued,  _'You are so certain you want to stay with your brother. Would you not even consider Ravenclaw House?_ That  _is where you belong. I have been doing this for a thousand years and have never been wrong. You would learn so much, read so many different kinds of books, the students in Ravenclaw would help to build and polish your knowledge. It would be the most logical and advantageous for you. You cannot stay with your brother forever either way'_

Poppy was silent and thought about what the hat had said. She knew it was true but as she thought, she couldn't honestly consider being anywhere Harry wasn't. He was her twin. Her other half. She wouldn't be as close to him always as she was now but she needed him and he needed her. Poppy knew logically she, herself, would do better in Ravenclaw as the hat explained, just as Harry would do better in Gryffindor but as his sister, she needed to support him now just as he has been doing her whole life. Yes, it would be a little harder and the idea of being somewhere she didn't truly belong was scary and worrying, she would need to work even  _harder_  to fit in and be accepted. But Poppy was willing to take that risk to be together with her brother, supporting him and working together with him. Just as it's always been, the two of them, even if the idea of being in the wrong place was scary.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat screamed, to Poppy's surprise. When did it finally agree? She blinked owlishly for a moment as the hat was removed from her head and then when it sunk in, she beamed brightly and ecstatically as she made her way to her brother.

Poppy pulled him in for a hug and felt his body sag in relief.

"Christ Poppy" Harry whispered in her ear as she settled down beside him, "You almost gave me a heart attack. You took ages! Longer than everyone else. I honestly thought you would be put somewhere else" He said quietly but with honest fear and bucket loads of relief.

Poppy just gave her brother a grin, "You can't get rid of me that easily Harry" She smirked and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. Harry wiped his cheek frantically and tried to scowl but was only grinning largely, green eyes sparkling behind his frames.

Poppy smiled back and looked up to the staff table where she met the eye of the Headmaster. He looked like a cliche version of a cartoon wizard with a long white bread and colourful robes. He smiled a kind, grandfatherly smile at her and she beamed back.

Poppy settled back with her twin and continued watching the sorting with a small contented smile on her face.

_'New beginning... here we are'_


	6. Chapter 6

Poppy did not sleep well her first night at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was uncomfortable and felt out of place. It was still so unusual, her brother being considered a 'celebrity' and herself to a lesser extent. She was still in the process of accepting this fact and meeting all new kids was certainly not helping. The welcoming feast was a laugh, getting to know people around her but the questions... about their parents and how Harry had stopped the killer, it was a little much.

Not to say she wasn't on cloud nine. She was. It was phenomenal, incredible...  _magical._ Hogwarts was her dream come true. Who would have thought it? Little Poppy Potter was a witch. Everything was so amazing it made her head spin. The excitement for her first classes tomorrow was also keeping her awake. Poppy had read a lot to be prepared and was dying to try Potions. At first, the subject appealed to her because as they couldn't do magic outside of school but they  _could_ brew Potions. She had read her introductory Potions books cover to cover and had almost memorised it. How she couldn't wait for her first Potions lesson!

But despite the emotional roller-coaster she had been on, this is not what was keeping her awake, no, it was how  _alone_ she felt. This was the first time in her life she had to sleep without Harry _. I mean,_   _of course_ , she had fallen asleep without him but usually only naps or when one of them was up late finishing chores or was very ill but they always shared the same little bed together where she felt safe, even if their new room she was next to him. Poppy didn't feel  _unsafe_ without her brother there but simply unsettled as it were. Lonely. The three other girls in her dormitory did not ease the feeling of something missing. She missed Harry. How ridiculous she was being! Years of praying for a separate bed and finally getting one only for this to happen. She was an idiot.

Feeling frustrated with herself, Poppy threw her covers off her bed and huffed. What was she to do? This was so unfair. How are the other girls getting any rest anyway? Having already given up on sleeping, she decided to do a little exploring.

Keeping quiet and exploring her dormitory was boring. There wasn't anything particularly fascinating. Hideous curtains that surrounded her bed for mock privacy, trunks, one girl had already unpacked a gigantic book that piped her curiosity and folded her uniform out neatly. Peering out the window, she noted it was still dark out and figured she must have had about three hours of fitful half-sleep.

Giving up on her dormitory, she decided to explore a little more of Gryffindor tower. Slipping out of her room as quietly as she could, Poppy ignored the bite of the cold floors and the swaying of Dudley's old t-shirt that was barely keeping in the draft. Creeping into the shared showers and toilets she was impressed that she could go to the toilet and for a shower  _whenever_ she wanted. She could see the fancy bottles of shampoo and conditioner some of the girls had lain out and the expensive looking soaps that Aunt Petunia might use. Poppy didn't have any of that but clean water, soap and her own toothbrush and she was fine, it was a big improvement.

Next she read the names on the doors to the other girls rooms... they meant nothing to her at all. Deciding she wouldn't go invading their privacy on the first night she made her way down into the common room.

Gryffindor's common room was beautiful. Rich gold and crimson colours, squishy comfortable looking chairs and drapes that looked a thousand times fancier than she'd even seen adorned the room.

She hadn't realised it at first but there was a small figure curled up on one side of the couch huddled in blankets. Feeling a jolt of fear and anxiety she made her way over to see who it was. As she reached the figure she reassessed the wisdom of waking the person up right before she pulled the duvet away from them.

Big green eyes blinked at her in shock framed by rounded glasses.

"Harry" She gasped in joy and surprise, throwing herself into his still curled up body.

"Oomph" He grunted as the impact of her hit him full force.

Poppy felt so happy to be with her brother again. Spending nights without him was just  _wrong._ Here he was! She was most definitely too giddy to fall asleep.

"Poppy? What are you doing up? Is everything alright?" His worried voice began and pulled back to get a good look at her.

She shook her head smiling and moved into a more comfortable position, still close but not ontop of her twin.

"No I just couldn't sleep. Its all so strange isn't it? Amazing but strange" She confided to her twin and saw him nod his head vigorously.

"I know, I mean, people keep telling us this is where we belong but it feels so different" Her brother looked confused then so she gave him a little squeeze.

"What are you doing down here?" She whispered to him, hoping not to get caught awake at this hour.

Harry peered at her from the corner of his eye, "I was worried about you" He muttered quietly, looking away again.

Poppy sighed in exasperation but mostly just fondness for her brother, "I am fine you dolt, perfectly safe. There's no need to worry. Why didn't you just come up to check on me?" She answered back, tightened his covers over her relishing in the warmth.

She heard a small cough and curiously watched her brothers face redden a little before he said very quietly, "I did but... there was... I don't... ah" Harry stuttered uncharacteristically. She continued watching him in amusement.

"Yeah?" She prompted her brother.

Harry laughed a little embarrassedly, "The stairs, they turned into a slide when I was going up" He finished.

Poppy couldn't help it, she laughed at this. Quietly but very deeply imagining her brothers fright.

Harry looked sheepish at first before he began laughing along with her. The twins just kept laughing and laughing in joy. At Harry tumbling from the stairs, at this whole new school and situation they were in and relief at the change in their lives. It was a liberating feeling.

The twins stayed up trading tales and stories about their new room mates and different experiences in the old castle as if they had been separated for a week and not mere hours, eventually falling asleep gently entangled in each other with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Mr Potter, Miss Potter, wake up" Came a stern Scottish sounding voice. Poppy groaned in annoyance and burrowed further away from the wretched noise interrupting her slumber. Unfortunately the thing she burrowed into moved and began rising so she had to also.

Letting out the mother of all yawns, Poppy sat up and stretched her uncomfortable muscles as you always do when waking.

Her brother was in a similar state and she looked to see him sort the glasses on his face before looking up at the figure watching them from a little ways across from the room.

The stern Scottish woman looked displeased.

"Professor McGonagall" Harry said in surprise and Poppy was glad he had remembered the woman's name, she just mentally referred to her as her magical wand twin.

"May I ask what the two of you are doing down here and not up in your respective dormitories?" She questioned but was really sounding like a reprimand, judging by the tone of her voice.

Poppy butt in, "We couldn't sleep, Professor, not used to sleeping alone and all that" She answered honestly but felt Harry pinch her from under the covers.

It was difficult to tell but she thought she saw a slight softening in those severe looking eyes, "Very well, just make sure this does not happen again. Mr and Miss Potter may I ask you to both get dressed and gather your school supplies. I need you to come with me" She said and Harry immediately complied with the request.

Poppy frowned and looked out the window. The first licks of dawn were barely appearing on the horizon and it seemed strange to her that the siblings were being taken away already. They weren't being kicked out of the school, were they?

Harry folded his duvet over his shoulder and made his way swiftly back to his room but Poppy lingered.

"Professor, why are you taking us away in the middle of the night before breakfast even? Is something wrong?" She asked a little unsure, wondering if she would tell her it was some terrible mistake and she wasn't a witch. She  _couldn't_  go back to the Dursley's like that.

The professor was frowning at her attire or probably lack thereof. It was the worst of Dudley's cast off's she wore to bed. Yeah, the woman bought her some nice clothes of her own when she took them shopping but she wouldn't wear any of that nice stuff to sleep in. At the moment she had on a shirt so strained with food she wouldn't be surprised if she stank of fast food, it reached below her knee's so she wore it as a nightdress. It was fine for sleeping in.

"No, nothing is wrong Miss Potter, I simply need to borrow yourself and your brother for a few moments before breakfast begins. Now hurry and get dressed for we do not have much time" She stated. Sensing this was all she would get from the woman, Poppy hurried back to her room to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later, she returned to the common room to see Harry and Professor wand twin –  _McGonagall_ , she really needed to remember that - waiting. The woman simply turned around and the twins followed her expectantly sharing curious looks.

The place where she took them was a surprise.

"This is the hospital wing in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you should find yourself with an ailment then proceed here" She explained and both Harry and Poppy were getting a little freaked out by this point.

Entering the double doors, they saw beds upon beds lined together just like a hospital and felt a jolt of fear run down their spines.

An older woman in white appeared and took the two children in with a disproving frown.

"Thank you for bringing them to me Minerva, these two will definitely need to be looked over" The woman began in a no-nonsense tone and abruptly walked away.

Harry was the one to voice the question, "Professor, why do we need to be looked over?" He said in a small and worried voice, grabbing her hand in the process. She too was worried, were they testing the twins for magic and going to kick them out of the school?

Before she could answer, the woman in white spoke, "It is nothing serious, Mr Potter, just a few tests to see if you two are developing normally as you should. If your lifestyle before now has done any permanent damage and what we can do to rectify it. Mr Potter, you first. Follow me" The woman stated and motioned for her brother to follow.

Harry turned to her and she could see the utter mortification and humiliation in his eyes, he saw this as a weakness and something to be ashamed of, the way the Dursleys treated them. Poppy tried to give him her best reassuring look and smile as he walked away.

"Thank you for this Poppy" The Professor said to the woman in white before she disappeared behind a curtain with Harry.

Her interest was piped by this, "Poppy? She's named Poppy too?" She inquired looking towards her wand twin, thinking maybe Poppy was a common name in the Wizarding world. The Scottish woman looked down at her with a frown and motioned for her to sit on a nearby bed. She complied and the professor took the chair beside it and sat down.

"Yes, her name is Poppy but you should address her as Madam Pomfrey as she is Hogwarts healer" She explained in her usual formal tone of voice.

Poppy was a little confused but nodded anyway, healers must be like doctors she reasoned.

"Were you never aware of how your parents chose your particular name?" The Professor asked looking unhappy.

She shook her head wordlessly.

McGonagall sighed, "I see. From what I have been told, the Potters were expecting a single child and not twins. You being born was certainly a surprise to everyone. I believe they had picked the name Harry for a boy and Holly for a girl. However, your unexpected arrival threw everyone through a loop" She explained to the enraptured little girl before her with a minuscule fond smile, "You were a complication and after the birth of your brother, you were in critical condition and the hopes of saving you were slim" She paused here before looking away for a moment, "Poppy had, of course, treated your parents throughout their Hogwarts career and was the healer to help your mother through labour. Not many healers would have the quick thinking and expertise to deliver you safely and save your life. In gratitude your parents named you after Madam Poppy Pomfrey" She finished her tale to the shocked first year Gryffindor girl.

"Oh... I didn't know that. I thought I was named Poppy because that's something our family did with names. My Gran was named Rose with my Aunt Petunia and Mums name was Lily..." She said stupidly.

The Professor did not seem put out by this comment and simply nodded, "Yes I believe it was a wonderful coincidence as to keep in with the tradition" was all she said back.

Poppy nodded, a little thrown off by the story she had never heard before.

Just then her brother Harry appeared with a grimace on his face and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. The Professor stood,

Madam Pomfrey spoke, "No serious damage fortunately, only mild malnutrition that will go away. In the mean time, I have given him some additional proteins and nutrients to help him along. There is nothing to be done but with a future of healthy diet and exercise and he will be fine" The woman finished.

Poppy breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god, she had never really considered  _permanent_ damage to their bodies before. She was usually more preoccupied with chores and pain to worry about the future.

Harry reached her and was looking at her in concern, no doubt the same thoughts running through his mind. She gave him a smile before following the woman to where Harry had been.

Closing the curtain behind her the woman fixed her with an assessing look, "I see I see" She muttered to something Poppy couldn't comprehend, "Lift your arms please" The woman mock requested as a demand. Nevertheless, Poppy complied and the healer began swishing her wand about. More muttering later the woman sighed.

"I see, well the good news is you were not suffering as much malnutrition as your brother, whether that has left with no damage remains to be seen" She said in a scolding voice as if Poppy were to blame.

"Oh, well uh sorry?" She replied in a confused voice.

"What are you apologising for child? Was it your decision to starve yourself and hit yourself silly? I can see the old impressions of mild injuries and unless you are as wild as your father was I do not believe you did all these injuries yourself" Madam Pomfrey said in a strict voice then she continued, "Now, lay on your back so I can get a closer look at your organs and how they function" She said and Poppy immediately complied.

The Healer slowly ran her wand with a pale yellow light over various parts of her body whilst making occasional humming and small nods, it was very disconcerting but in the end what she was feeling most was curiosity. What did she say about Dad?

"My Dad was wild?" She asked, unsure if this was a bad thing or not. Poppy had only just gotten used to the idea her James Potter wasn't some drunk and was actually a hero who saved her and Harry but the old feelings of sadness and shame filled her hearing anything bad about him.

"Hm? Oh yes child, quite. That James Potter, I have been healing children for nearly half a century and he was definitely one of the worst. In here every few weeks that boy was. Quidditch inquiries, jokes gone wrong, hex's from fellow students and not to even mention every full moo-" The woman stopped here abruptly but Poppy didn't notice, she was too busy wrapping her mind around this new image of her father.

"Oh but he wasn't like... bad was he? I mean, I... he" Poppy didn't really know to phrase the question. Hearing James Potter was a Wizard and not a drunk was strange enough but maybe he was still wasn't a nice person...

The woman sent her a stern look, "Heavens child, of course not, no  _child_ can truly be bad. They can make bad choices out of foolishness and James Potter was near the top of that list but he was not a...  _bad_ person" She continued frowning at the first year and Poppy felt quite defensive,

"I didn't mean it to insult him but I never knew my Dad, I mean he was a  _Wizard_ and I never even knew that until a few weeks ago" At the pitying look Madam Pomphry was beginning to develop Poppy changed the subject, "So, I was named after you. Why?"

Thinking her question was not about to be answered Poppy was about to repeat it when, "When did your monthlies start?" Was spoken from her namesake.

Poppy frowned as the Healer straightened up and looked at her expectantly, "my what?"

This did not appease the woman, "Your monthlies. The start of your womanhood, the beginnings of puberty, I do not know what muggles call it..." She stated.

Poppy was very confused but as realisation began to dawn on her, she wished actually she didn't understand.

"Uh, I have no idea what your talking about but I haven't  _started_ anything" Poppy said, feeling her face burn and was absolutely mortified! She's too young for  _that_ wasn't she?

Madam Pomfrey frowned and swished her wand over her lower abdomen, the light turning from yellow to dull orange making the healer look even more unhappy. Poppy heart rate spiked, what was this?

The healer began chanting something quietly and muttering a few nonsensical words that changed the colour of the tip of her wand.

Madam Pomphrey pulled back and shot her a worried look before leaving and shutting the curtains behind her.

_'Oh shit, what is_ wrong _with me?'_ Poppy thought in a panic. There must be something wrong, she didn't leave Harry alone, where did she go? Oh my god, was she  _dying_? It would be typical, wouldn't it? For her to die just as she could start living her life. Why did these things always happen to her!

The curtains opened to reveal Madam Pomphry, Professor wand tw-  _McGonagall -_  and her brother Harry. Seeing her laying down Harry immediately sat beside her, taking her hand. His green eyes were wide with worry and sadness making her feel even worse for worrying her brother.

"Am I dying?" She asked in a small voice, Harry sucked in a sharp breath.

"What? No, child, of course not. Why would you think that?" The healer replied in a confused and irritated voice, sending her a look.

Poppy frowned and cast a glance towards Professor... McGonagall wrinkles were more prominent around her brow and the tightness around her mouth suggested worry.

"Madam Pomfrey, what is wrong with my sister?" Harry questioned in a worried but stronger voice than what she thought he could manage. Holding his hand, she could feel how his clammy they were.

"Miss Potter are you certain you want your brother here for this?" Professor McGonagall asked, she just nodded her head wordlessly, feeling Harry's hand tighten on hers knowing he wouldn't leave for anything.

The Healer began her explanation, "It seems that the malnutrition you suffered early in your life has caused some damage to your development. It appears that you should have already started your monthlies"

These words didn't really mean much to her and she didn't know the big deal... so she was a late bloomer? She was tall enough she could get away with it. Looking at her brother who had reddened and ducked his head a little she started to wish she'd sent Harry away.

"I see... and this means..." Poppy hoped for an explanation.

The Healer began again, "It is uncertain Miss Potter if it will ever start as it has already been delayed and if it never begins then... you will be unable to have children"

Time seemed to freeze for a moment. Children? Poppy couldn't have kids... I mean, she was so  _young._ She didn't think she had ever even considering having children until this point but she couldn't have any? Poppy didn't know what to feel, she felt Harry's eyes on her but didn't look back at him.

"That is not to say that your monthlies may not start once your body is no longer starved but that is no guarantee. The beginnings of puberty takes a lot out of the body, especially for young girls with the loss of blood and thus energy. When your body is not properly nourished your monthlies will halt until such a time that you are more able to go through it without causing damage." The healer continued explaining but a lot of it didn't make sense to her.

"So... I can't have children but there is a chance that I might in time?" She said, her voice sounding dazed to her own ears.

There was silence for a few moments before Professor McGonagall spoke, "There is a procedure that is not used in modern healing that may be appropriate here. The  _'genus intacta prodis'_ It was previously used on young pure bl- well, not that it matters - but if we can do this procedure correctly then it will induce your monthlies and you will be able to have children" The Scottish voice was oddly comforting to her at the moment.

She nodded and heard her brother say, "Well, lets do it then, right now" Harry said a little frantically.

There was a brief pause here before Madam Pomfrey spoke, "It is a little more complicated than that, I do not know this procedure and I will need to look it up and learn it so it can be safely used on a student. From my knowledge, it is needed to be done with a Potion and with professor Snape's help I am sure we can get it done quite quickly. However, it does have some side effects..." She trailed off and with a nod of encouragement from her she continued,

"Well, it will induce your monthlies but it will also hasten your development. You will grow twice as fast as your peers and look older-"

Poppy interrupted, "So I will look  _double_  the age I always am?" She asked a little horrified.

"Oh no, as soon as you reach adulthood you will start ageing at the normal rate but throughout Hogwarts you would always look a little older than you actually are"

Poppy considered this for a moment and decided it wasn't too much of a sacrifice.

"Is that all?" She asked in a hopeful voice. The healer shook her head,

"Of course you will feel the usual cramping, muscle growth pains, hormonal imbalances that come from puberty but it will be heightened and rapid. Fortunately, I can help you along with this but it still will not at all be pleasant"

Again Poppy considered this for a moment before nodding her head.

"I understand but I would still like to go through with this. I haven't really considered having children but..." She trailed off knowing they would understand. Both woman and Harry gave her understanding looks.

"So can we do this now or what?" Poppy asked, hoping to get it over with. She was a little frightened but didn't want to have to wait for it.

Both women shook their heads but it was Professor McGonagall who spoke, "I am afraid not Miss Potter. We still need to research this procedure and ask for Professor Snape's help. As this is not the standard healing typically done at Hogwarts there must be approval from your Head of House – of which I approve – and unfortunately your guardians" Her mouth was back to a thin line of anger.

"Oh" Poppy's heart sunk with the last threads of hope. That's it, no kids for her, there was no way Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would go for this. They would be happy to stop her having 'freaky' children.

Harry obviously thought the same thing and held her hand tighter and began protesting, "Bu-"

"I understand Mr Potter but do not concern yourself with this, I shall get your guardians permission you can be assured of that. In the meantime, I will let you know when we can begin the procedure Miss Potter but rest assured it will be done sooner rather than later" Professor McGonagall piped in again with a fiercer than normal look upon her face and Poppy was a little worried uncertain about her future.

* * *

Poppy Potter's first day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry went well.

The classes weren't so bad but she hadn't had Professor McGonagall – her wand twin – teaching her yet or her most anticipated class – Potions – yet. So far, Harry and Poppy stuck together in classes but Poppy noted Harry was becoming quite friendly with the boy from the train. She wondered if she should start finding friends to let Harry become closer with the boy. But she didn't really know the other girls in her dorm and was still a little intimidated by the school so stuck by Harry's side for the first day.

Apparently, she would be getting the 'procedure' done next month and until then was on a strict potions regimen. She had her first batch of Potions today and they tasted vile. Truthfully, Poppy actually enjoyed getting them. She had a great time trying to guess what she was being fed when she didn't know, she looked and found the school library to research them. One was a nutrient potion and another one that stimulated growth. She only had one other one now to guess and was so excited! The potency of the Potions was amazing! they were even better than the book mentioned. She  _couldn't wait_ to meet the potions Professor and for her first class.

All the first years kind of travelled in a pack or group together to avoid getting lost. They shared classes with all of the Gryffindors of their year and sometimes with Hufflepuffs.

It was also on the first day she found out about the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Older students in their House warned them of the 'evil' House and how sneaky and how much they cheated. Poppy was dubious at first but when they came across the blond boy who tried to make friends with her twin, she realised how true it was. He was  _nasty_ and  _mocked_ her brother! That stupid blond boy –  _Draco Malfoy_  – shouted mean things to her brother in the hall and those two idiots by his side just laughed. Poppy was relieved her brother didn't make friends with this  _bully_.

People still whispered and pointed at her and her brother. Mostly Harry but Poppy did get a little attention and it made their first day all that more stressful. It was harder for Harry though he hid it well. He said he was lucky to have Poppy supporting him and making jokes about it, it made him feel more normal. Hopefully it would go away soon when they get used to them.

Poppy slept much better the second night, exhausted from being up so early and such little sleep but still secretly missed Harry and cried a little before drifting off, deciding tomorrow she would only be happy and not a baby anymore.

The second morning Poppy bounced happily in her seat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Seated beside her twin of course. She and Harry had their first Transfiguration class today with her magical twin and then Potions after lunch. It was the most excited she'd been since finding the library.

Harry started chatting to the red head from the train again –  _Ron Weasley,_ she needed to remember! - but Poppy ignored them. They were acting too much like  _boys._

She looked around the table and smiled to a chubby, dark-haired boy in the same year as her, "Hey, excited for Transfiguration?" She asked. The boy jumped a little and looked around as if she couldn't possibly be talking to him. She tilted her head, she remembered him from the welcoming feast and in class... what was his name?

"Neville Longbottom, right?" She asked. He just nodded wide eyed. Poppy smiled. She had sat next to Harry in their classes so far but she was so happy he was finally making friends that she wanted to give him some space. She had been here a  _day_ already, no need to be nervous. Poppy needed to make friends too. There was two gossipy smiley girls giggled and asked her about her brother. She didn't care for them much and the bushy haired girl from the train usually just sniffed superiorly and sat with her head buried in a book most of the time.

He nodded a little dazedly and swallowed, looking nervous, "I-uh, I don't know. I mean, Transfiguration is really hard isn't it?" He looked down and fiddled with his food.

Poppy frowned, poor boy looked terrified. He was the least confident person she'd  _ever_  met. She inwardly groaned but outwardly said, "Don't worry Neville, I'm sure you'll do fine. We all have different talents. You just need to find yours" Poppy shrugged and kept eating her food.

The boy looked at her wide-eyed as a blush spread across his face. Poppy held in a smile as she asked, "Sit next to me? I'm dead nervous also. It will help me feel better about myself" She joked and the boy just blinked, face deepened in blush and nodded shyly.

Poppy smiled, satisfied to see her brother giving her a curious look. She leant into his side to whisper, "You can't stay by my side forever Harry, I need to make friends too and I doubt you'll keep yours if I'm your shadow" She pulled back and rolled her eyes but gave him a smile to show she was being silly.

Her twin grinned boyishly at her and turned back to the red head -  _Ron_. Poppy knew how excited Harry was to  _finally_ make a friend. She wished it was as easy for her. Some people you click with and others you don't. None of the girls she'd met, she could imagine being friends with.

Oh well, hopefully Neville will be more interesting as he comes out of his shell.

Poppy saw a few people leaving early to find the class. Harry and Ron kept talking but people were starting to filter out. The Potter girl turned to Neville and smiled, "Ready to go?" She smiled kindly.

Neville swallowed and nodded, standing jerkily. Poppy shook her head a little and walked with the boy out of the Great Hall.

But as the left, Harry and Ron ran up behind them and her brother sent her a smile. Poppy rolled her eyes. Honestly, Harry was so overprotective it wasn't even funny.

Harry and Ron walked in front with Poppy and Neville up the back. It was a little awkward but she chatted idly with the boy and eventually he started to relax. She asked basic questions and he kept shooting her these grateful looks that made her feel sad for him.

After a good five minutes she snapped, "Do you even know where your going?" She sighed to the boys in front.

They stopped and spun around with sheepish looks. Poppy sighed and noticed the corridors were mostly empty by now. They were going to be bloody late!

She huffed and asked a passing Ravenclaw prefect for directions. They had basically walked in the entirely opposite direction to the Transfiguration room.

So all four of them had to literally run in order to make it on time. Poppy was not amused.

They ran into the class, where everyone was seated quietly and writing. She looked around and frowned, where was her core twin? There was a cat watching them on the Professors desk though.

"Whew, told you we'd make it" Ron proclaimed loudly. Poppy hesitated a little in the back. Neville had already scrambled to a seat in the right row so she stood dumbly with her twin and his mate.

"Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" He huffed. Harry almost smiled but then the most amazing thing happened. The cat leapt from the desk and transformed before their eyes into the strict head of Gryffindor house.

"I can" Poppy told Ron, staring at awe of her magical twin and the unamused look she was sending the Weasley boy. That was the most  _amazing_  thing she had ever seen. She wanted, no  _needed_ to know how to do that,  _right now._

"That was bloody brilliant" Ron told her.

Poppy dropped her head into her hands and groaned, "Understatement of the century Ron! She just performed wandless tran-species  _animal_ transfiguration on herself and that's all you've got to say?" She huffed and shook her head.

Turning to the Professor, "It was more than brilliant, it was  _magnificent_. I knew you'd be awesome-" She beamed to the woman who was now looking at her, lips pursed, "-You are  _afterall,_ my magical twin. We are basically the same person" She nodded quite seriously and watched in amusement as a vein started throbbing in the women's forehead, "Will you teach me Professor? I  _need_ to know how to do that" She implored, eyes begging.

The woman again, was not amused, "Perhaps you would like to make it through your first Transfiguration lesson before attempting to do something the most talented Witches and Wizards fail to accomplish?" She said primly. A few people in the class snickered.

Harry and Ron at this point had scrambled to seats in the back. Poppy just shook her head and donned a thoughtful look, "Hmmm, thanks for the options Professor but I think I'd rather learn how to change into an animal" She said smiling.

More people were laughing now.

The Professor looked as if she was trying to force her to be quiet through sheer will power and strong glares, " _Miss Potter,_ take your seat. We'll see if your still interested in Animagi transformation in seven years time" She stated then headed back to her desk.

Poppy had a silly smile on her face as she skipped happily towards the desk Neville sat at. He looked to be regretting accepting her invitation.

The female Potter twin pulled her her parchment, ink and quills and wrote something at the top of her page in bold letters.

**'ANIMAGI TRANSFORMATION'**

* * *

Poppy barely ate anything that lunch time, she was so excited for Potions. She didn't know who was the Professor was yet but she wanted it to be a nice surprise. So far Poppy had been seated next to Neville in all of her other classes that day but as selfish as it sounded... she wanted to sit next to somebody who wouldn't mess up royally.

Neville was so nervous, he made such silly mistakes. From this, Poppy learned a lot of what magic was about was confidence and  _believing_ that you could do it. Things went a little more smoothly for her, usually getting things the third try. Not the first try, like  _Hermione Granger_ but still pretty well.

Poppy turned to look at the bushy haired girl. Her head was inside a book as she ate pieces of food. She took a minute to take the young witch in. Hermione was constantly studying ahead and raising her hand in class. Her enthusiasm was interesting but her superior attitude and scoffing of others made Poppy want to smack her. The girl read over the assigned textbook before every class, she had probably memorised it. Why would she do such a thing? Poppy noted the girls shoulders were a little stiff and she looked a bit uncomfortable. It couldn't be nerves could it? This... over-preparing?

Poppy frowned and decided to do something, "Hey... Hermione isn't it?" She asked.

The girl had two larger front teeth and it was all the more noticeable as she stared with her mouth open at the female Potter twin, "Yes, it is. Can I help you?"

Poppy saw the girl raise her face and almost look down her nose at her. She held in a frown as she also took in the stiff shoulders and under the table wringing of a napkin.

"Yeah, sit next to me in Potions?" She inquired. Although endlessly annoying, Poppy wanted someone with their head on straight in Potions and even learn from them. She put her pride to the side momentarily.

The girl smiled a little and eyes lit up, "Oh, whys that? Potions is a team effort. I don't want my grade messed up if you don't-"

Poppy's irritation sky rocketed, "-Right, I get that your wanting to protect your grade but you shouldn't be so obnoxious all the time. Your smart, you know it, I know it, the Professors know it, we all bloody know it. Don't be cruel to others who aren't at the same standard of you. It's mean and unfair" Poppy declared with a frown.

The girl looked frozen for a moment, seemingly unable to speak words. Poppy didn't think she even heard her but was too shocked and upset for the criticism.

"You tell her Poppy" Ron mumbled through food and another boy from their year sent her the thumbs up. She rolled her eyes at them.

To Poppy's horror, tiny tears were filling Hermione's eyes. She had to put a stop to this at once, "You coming to Potions then?" She asked and stood up.

Poppy rounded to the other side of the table and saw the bushy haired girl look confused, "Oh, I-uh, you still want to sit next to me?" She looked quite baffled but endlessly pleased. Poppy smiled a little fondly. No matter how smart the girl was, she was still a first year who was afraid of their own shadow. But Poppy was a Gryffindor now, she had to be brave.

"Obviously, c'mon I wanna get a good seat" Poppy declared, her early enthusiasm returning at the thought of Potions class.

The girl jumped up and started collecting her things. Poppy hoped the whole incident before would be dropped but-

"I thought you were angry at me before, why do you still want to sit next to me?" Hermione asked, a little more subdued than usual as they began walking.

Poppy held in a snort and replied evenly, "I wasn't angry I was annoyed. You were being very rude when I was trying to be friendly. I wasn't trying to tell you off or get into an argument, just point out that your attitude is driving people away. Try not to walk around like your better than everyone else. That doesn't work, especially in Gryffindor house. Maybe Slytherin if your interested in getting re-sorted" Poppy snorted now and felt a slight jolt of fear at the thought of Malfoy and Granger teaming up.

The first sign of the apocalypse.

Hermione sputtered for a moment, "Oh, I uh. Well thank you. I'm not sure how what you said is any difference from what I said" She huffed a little. Poppy held in the urge to smack some sense into that bushy hair, "But don't you know? About me?" Hermione chanced a glance to her and Poppy took on a clueless face until the girl spoke,

"I'm...I'm Muggleborn. Granger isn't a Wizarding name" She said very quietly, almost whispering and head firmly down.

Poppy was silent for a few moments while Hermione seemed to be bracing for a reaction, "And... what does that mean?" She replied anticlimactically.

Hermione sighed, seemingly very irritated at her lack of knowledge, "Both of my parents are muggles" She explained.

Poppy nodded but it still wasn't clicking, "Your point is?" She too was getting to the end of her patience. This girl was weird and better not bring this weirdness to her Potions. It wasn't fun weird it was confusing and riddle type weird.

The girl shifted a little as they made their ways down into the colder section, dungeons of the castle. She looked around jerkily, "Well, some people think that I'm unworthy to study magic because of this. There's different types of Witches and Wizards, Purebloods, Half-bloods and Muggleborns like me. This differentiation is really important in this world. The Ministry of Magic is basically run by Purebloods. Purebloods makeup about 19% of British Wizarding population but hold 94% of higher managerial jobs within the ministry. There's only 11% of Muggleborns working in the ministry but they are 28% of the population. Slytherin House especially thinks that Muggleborns are inferior. I need to prove myself here or I won't be taken seriously. Prove it that Muggleborns are  _just_ as good as other Witches and Wizards"

By the end of her speech, Hermione had become quite passionate. Well, it certainly explained her inferiority complex even though she was brilliant. Poppy felt ill that such blatant racism existed in such a world. Poppy hoped that magic meant more intelligent. She was wrong. It was like bloody segregation in the USA. Nazi Germany.

Poppy was silent as she processed all this information. It was unsettling.

They made it to the dusty Potions room that looked like something from a horror movie.  _Little shop, little shop of horrors, little shop._  Poppy was a little weirded out by the strange heads in jars and other such paraphernalia around the room. It was gross but amazing! Was that the heart of a toad inside that jar? Oh, that could make some interesting Potions. Poppy didn't mind gross things. She used to play with worms in Petunia's garden, after all. And now she was a Gryffindor of course.

The girls took a seat in the middle row as the Slytherins were front in centre. Hermione and Poppy sat down, took their equipment out and saw the small size one cauldron shimmering in front of them. She hoped they would start brewing today.

Poppy read over her assigned potions textbook again then her beloved one that Harry got her for her birthday. The school assigned textbook was far more introductory so helped her grasp the basic concepts better but Harry's present was a little more advanced and much more interesting.

The room filled up as the girls continued reading. Harry sat down next to her on her other side of course and Ron next to him on his other side.

Suddenly a bang sounded throughout the room. Poppy jerked her head up and saw a scowling, greasy haired man with a large hooked nose look down the room from his perch. He had on large flowing black robes and looked disgusted with the room. She didn't know what to think.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class" He began with a bang. Poppy noted that he had a deep commanding voice that was pleasant to listen to. He seemed to have that gravitas quality to it, "I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of Potion making. However, for those select few" The man then sent a pointed look towards  _Malfoy_ of all people, "Who possess the predisposition..."

There was an eerie silence throughout the room here and Poppy's excitement for potions was growing ever faster. He was a bit like McGonagall, tough and strict but hopefully as good as a Professor as she, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death"

Poppy tried so hard not to start bouncing again as the room was deadly silent and would surely be noticed. This is what she was looking forward to all along! Potions class would be  _hers._

Poppy noted the man was now staring directly at her brother, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to, not, pay, attention" He said the last in a reprimanding voice.

She saw Ron nudge her brother and he swiftly looked up from note taking. Poppy felt protective and unsure at the gleam in the Professors eyes so she spoke up instinctively,

"Oh Professor how did you know? You're _such_ a flatterer, you're making me blush" Poppy gushed feeling her cheeks dramatically. She received laughs and sniggers from the Gryffindors around the room whilst glares from the Slytherins.

The mans cold stare was now directed onto her and she felt a little bad at causing such a problem in Potions. But eager to learn or not, she wasn't going to let her brother be embarrassed in front of the whole room.

"Ah,  _Miss_  Potter. You and your brother are our new celebrities, aren't you?" He stated and drifted closer to her as if to get a better look and become more intimidating.

Poppy frowned at the man, "Yes, all the whispering, attention and congratulations are  _wonderful_ Professor, really takes the sting off of the whole violent  _murder_  of our parents" She gave the man a dull look. There were a few gasps throughout the room.

What was bloody wrong with this world? Didn't they have any tact? And people said that  _she_  was rude!

Poppy stared defiantly back at the cold stare of the Professor. He ignored her comment and asked, "Tell me then, in all your  _wisdom_ , Miss Potter, what would get if through an infusion of asphodel and wormwood?"

The man continued looking cold but Poppy could tell the slight smirk at his mouth, he was enjoying trying to belittle and humiliate her in front of the class.

She leant back and made it look like she didn't have a care in the world, "It would make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as Draught of Living Death" She grinned lazily to the man.

He did not look amused, "Tell me, where would you find a bezoar?" He asked, in clear irritation of her knowledge.

She continued looking bored and defiant, "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons,  _Professor"_

The man looked to be running out of whatever patience he had as there were slight sniggers coming around the room, even from the Slytherins this time.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane" He practically snarled the last at her.

She let out a dramatic yawn and starting picking at her fingernails, "Trick question, they are the same plant, different names. Also called aconite, for your information sir" Poppy sent the man a wink.

It seemed he had reached boiling point, "TEN points will be taken from Gryffindor for your impudence. You enjoy cheating, don't you? I see your open textbook. No doubt thinking you were quite clever. Well your  _lovely charms_ will not get you through this class alone, Miss Potter. You and your brother-"

Poppy had had about enough, "My brother! He hasn't even  _said_  anything" She stood up and glared at the man. He was being completely unfair! Her textbook wasn't even open on that page and all of those things were in different chapters!

He seemed to smirk then and sit back, "Oh? Another ten points will be taken for your immature outburst. I expected as much from you and your brother" He seemed to sneer.

Poppy had about enough, "Oh expected such? Why is that Professor?" She spoke with contained fury and through grit teeth. She even sat down a little to try and remain calm. She ignored the restraining hand and nails biting into her arm from Hermione.

"Just like your father, the both of you-" His lips had raised above his teeth in a snarl and Poppy stood so swiftly her stool flew backwards.

"Are you seriously bringing up my dead parents  _again_? What is wrong with you? No, I know, you are a bloody idiot who is  _judging me_ and daring to belittle me for whatever opinion you have on my Dad. What is wrong with you? I'm a bloody child and you are a grown man, honestly, getting your kicks from scaring and putting down  _children_ your are employed to teach. You are just a sad, bitter old man who never amounted to anything-" She began screaming, letting out all her frustrations and pain at the constant reminders of her parents.

The man blew up then, spittle flying from his mouth, wand in hand but looking like he would ring her neck all with his bare hands, "ENOUGH. ONE HUNDRED POINTS WILL BE TAKEN FROM GRYFFINDOR" He bellowed then began shouting.

The whole class shrunk back and Poppy held in tears at the copious insults falling from the mans mouth about both her and her brother. Harry tried to stand but was held back by Ron. Good.

Trying to hold onto whatever dignity she had left, Poppy collected her things and swiftly walked to leave the room.

"MISS POTTER GET BACK HERE. YOU INSUFFRIBLE LITTLE BRAT. YOU CANNOT SIMPLY COME AND GO AS YOU PLEASE" He shrieked. Harry stood up and was about to follow her but as her brother was closer to the Professor he rounded on him.

" _Don't you even dare Mr Potter. You will be expelled before you even reach the door"_ He spat viciously.

Poppy gave a look to her brother as she stood in the doorway and told him to sit down, she would handle this.

Poppy then bolted from the room, book bag swinging and ignored the Professor as he tried to follow her. Panting and terrified, she eventually lost him. Thank Merlin.

Poppy felt tears fill her vision but ignored them. She wouldn't cry! She wouldn't let that man have that kind of power over her.

Poppy Potter leant against the castle wall and tried to think of what to do. She knew he wasn't lying with the threats of getting expelled and he was an adult. No one ever believed children. It would be the Dursley's all over again. Poppy knew her only chance would be to try and discuss this with her Head of House, her wand twin. The woman was strict and mean looking at first but she helped her and Harry so much already. Getting them into Hogwarts, whatever she did to keep the Dursley's from being too bad to them, helping them get healthy again and was actually a decent Professor. Poppy regretted judging the woman because she wasn't very friendly. She was fair and the Potter girl knew her best chance at not getting expelled was her.

Poppy took a few deep steadying breaths as she made it towards the Transfiguration classroom.

Making it, Poppy peeked in and saw it empty except Professor McGonagall who sat grading papers. Sighing in relief she knocked on the door a few times before hearing her Professor call that she could enter.

Poppy walked into the room hesitantly and saw the Professor frowning, and looking at her expectantly. She wasn't an idiot, even if she did share a wand core with her the woman was an adult and would believe other adults over her. Especially if she was immature about this. Poppy needed to be smart.

Walking up to stand right before her desk Poppy held her head high, "Professor, you said that first years could come to you if they needed help or had trouble settling into Hogwarts" The Potter twin bit her lip and shuffled a little.

The Professor nodded seriously, "Of course Miss Potter. As your Head of House you are free to come to me if your are experiencing any difficulties or issues in your Hogwarts career" She explained again now putting her quill down and settling back in her chair a little.

Poppy sighed in relief a little and nodded, "Well, I would like to report a bully then" She stated.

Professor McGonagall looked a little unsure for a second and raised her eyebrows, "I see. It was very sensible of you to come to a Professor" She said, approvingly with a tilt to her head.

Poppy smiled and nodded, "Yep, I came right here" She declared proudly.

The Professor shook her head with a tiny tilt to the lips and waved her wand. A chair from a nearby desk flew over and stopped just behind her. McGonagall motioned for her to sit down.

"What has happened, Miss Potter?" She questioned full attention on the first year. Poppy sighed and fidgeted not knowing how to begin.

"Well, the Potions teacher was picking on me and my brother Harry for no reason" She said. Immediately McGonagall frowned and Poppy didn't feel very confident.

"Professor Snape is harsh with all of his students Miss Potter-" She began to explain and trying to dismiss her.

Poppy felt desperation bubble up, "No, no you don't get it. He called us  _celebrities_ and sneered it like we were dirt beneath his shoe. He took one hundred and twenty points from Gryffindor! Harry didn't even say anything, not one word and he was calling him names. He started asking me questions, some that a second year might not know, if I didn't read ahead  _I_  wouldn't even know. He was smirking like it was funny" Poppy knew her voice sounded desperate but she needed someone to believe her. Anyone. Years of being the freak and no one caring about her except Harry was tough. She thought she finally found a place to belong and if she was wrong... she didn't think she could take it.

Poppy took a breath to steady herself for a moment, "I know he seemed strict but, I mean  _your_ strict, he was being a bully. He even bad mouthed our Dad" Poppy took another breath to calm down a little, "Why would he even mention that? I mean, he sneered celebrities at us like it was  _our_ choice our parents died. He is supposed to be a Professor, to teach us and not belittle us. What he said was petty and very cruel by bringing our dead father into this" Poppy's breath hitched here and she took a moment to settle herself.

Looking up, Poppy frowned with a determined expression on her face, "I did shout at him and was rude and arrogant but I'm not about to let him walk all over my brother and me. I know my behaviour wasn't the most appropriate towards a Professor but that doesn't mean we are allowed to be put down like that. Bringing up our dead parents, sneering, trying to humiliate a first year! The man is supposed to be a Professor. It was completely inappropriate and I know I didn't respond in the best way but I don't regret what I did" Head now held high, she refused to bow down even if she was kicked out. Poppy would never let someone treat her so unfairly. She knew unfair and wouldn't put up with it anymore.

Poppy panted a little as she calmed down. McGonagall was simply staring at her, lips pursed and she felt a coil of dread tighten in her belly. She lost her temper again! There was no way she could stay here now. At least Harry might be able to stay.

Poppy shifted and felt uncomfortable in the silence, "Well, I do kind of regret losing one hundred and twenty house points" She mumbled a little.

The Professors lips twitched, "Very well. I can see that you recognise the problems with your actions towards a Professor and I will discuss this further with Professor Snape, you can be assured of that" Lips getting very thin when she said this and looking off in the distance with a fierce look that Poppy was a little afraid of.

"However, inappropriate-" A pointed look at the Potter twin here, "-your actions may be I can see you were only trying to defend yourself and your brother"

Poppy beamed brightly at the Professor in relief and happiness. Finally! An adult who listened, "One hundred and thirty points will be awarded for standing up for what you believe in and not allowing yourself to be put down"

Poppy gaped at the calm Professor, "But... Professor! Seriously. ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY POINTS" She gasped and thought that all the lights may not be on upstairs for the older women.

The Professor shook her head a little, "Yes, I believe that shall cover the points you lost and a little extra to show you that you should never back down from your beliefs. You didn't handle the situation very well but as a first year that shouldn't be expected of you. Especially when reminded of your  _parents_ -" Rage started to fill her voice but stopped when it seemed too much.

Poppy just stared at the woman unblinking. Professor McGonagall looked back to Poppy and nodded a little, "Do not worry about this Miss Potter. I shall have a  _discussion_ with Professor Snape before your next potions class and you will have no more punishments. An additional five points to Gryffindor for handling this situation maturely by coming to me" Poppy continued looking in awe of the woman in front of her.

"Now, I believe you had better start making your way to your next class" Professor McGonagall motioned towards the door.

In a daze, Poppy approached the door completely speechless. Well, this was new... Looking back one more time Poppy saw Professor McGonagall had continued marking papers and she shook her head fondly.

_Her magical twin was awesome._


	7. Chapter 7

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a dream come true for the Potter twins. For the first time in their life, they actually truly belonged somewhere. At times it seemed like they hovered in the peripheral of the world never to be accepted completely because of the whole boy-who-lived thing but then at other times it was like they had been a part of this world their whole life.

Three weeks past and with it the twins felt more comfortable in their environment. Poppy made sure she and Harry visited Hagrid now and then because he seemed to love the company. Harry's tentative friendship with Ronald Weasley was growing much to her happiness and disappointment. She loved that he had a good friend but Poppy was not so lucky. She  _tried_ to click with Hermione and Neville but both of them held back with her a little.

Neville was too afraid and nervous, Poppy thought if she walked up to the boy and announced she wanted to be his best friend, - no if she  _shouted_ it to the entire Great Hall - he  _still_ wouldn't figure it out. He seemed grateful and confused when she tried to spend time with him, he was reluctant to share any of himself with her and all in all seemed like he was just trying to keep his head above water in the school more than enjoying the experience. She tried to help, she even sat next to him in most classes. Poppy tried to help but even when she did compliment Neville he never believed her! But still, Poppy Potter was not a quitter and for all his flaws Neville was one of the nicest people she'd ever met. One day, when he was ready, they could be friends.

With Hermione Granger, well, that was similar to Neville in many ways but so different in others. She didn't realise Poppy was trying to befriend her. The smart girl had, like, these walls or blinders on when it came to other people. Like she expected people to be mean to her so acted like they were going to and responded with a superior attitude. Hermione didn't really make friends with anyone even without the blinders and defensive behaviour she put people off. She was such a  _know-it-all_ and  _everyone hates a know-it-all._ Poppy had to constantly remind herself that she didn't mean to sound like she was calling you stupid but it was hard. The Potter twin did have a temper and got very angry when she thought people were trying to belittle her. The girl also had her priorities, she studied and needed to be the best. She looked at her classmates as competition and sometimes was seen huffing and glaring when other people answered a question correctly and this infuriated Poppy to no end. Her whole life she had worked as a team, her and Harry together, so the idea of being angry and trying to one up someone else to better yourself... was disgusting.

As much as Poppy wanted a friend, she didn't click with Neville and Hermione. She wasn't really close to them and sometimes their behaviour put her off, I mean Neville  _might_  just be a coward and Hermione just mean and selfish. She didn't know, they didn't show enough of them to  _let_  her know. Then again, her behaviour seems to have a similar effect. Poppy was loud and back talked occasionally, she didn't mean anything by it and if she was bored then she liked to start drama. She wasn't  _bad_ just a little mischievous. But at these times it was when Hermione and Neville avoided her like the plague.

Poppy pondered her problem as she walked to Potions class one morning with Harry and Ron walking beside her and chatting amongst themselves.

Poppy considered looking for friends outside her House. Lavender and Parvarti were okay. They giggled a lot of gossiped about other people. Poppy  _hated_  gossiping. Why talk about and judge the deeds of other people when you could be out and  _living_ your life? Who cared what other people got up to? But she tried to remain friendly with them and occasionally chatted with Dean and Seamus who shared a room with Harry. They were alright. Quidditch mad, especially Seamus, which was like Wizarding football and he enjoyed explaining it to her and giving her tips. For the most part she just nodded and gasped appropriately without true interest. She would try to strike up conversations with people in other Houses too, like Susan Bones and Padma Patil sometimes but kids liked to stick to their own Houses. Ravenclaws were okay for chatting about a school subject and swapping idea's and Hufflepuffs seemed shy but were always friendly enough. The Slytherins were a hopeless cause and were all horrible and mean. She didn't even bother. That Malfoy and Parkinson were the bane of her existence.

She groaned as she thought about the two evil tossers waiting for her in the Potions classroom. She wanted to hex their stupid smirking faces.

Walking into the Potions room, Harry and Ron made their way to their own desk and Poppy went to hers at the far left of the room. After the incident on the first day, Snape still glared and looked like he wanted to kill her but wasn't openly nasty to her. No, he couldn't get away with that as McGonagall, being the boss-ass witch she was, was making sure he was being 'fair'. She never did find out what went down but when Poppy explained it to everyone else she used words like 'Epic', 'Legendary' and 'Heroic' for it truly must have been. Snape did, however, move her to a desk on her own and told her he didn't want her  _disrupting_ the other students.

Poppy plopped down and eyed the empty cauldron in curiosity and placed her parchment and potions textbook on the desk, ready for the class.

The door swung open harshly, which had lost most of it's dramatic effect towards anyone who wasn't Neville Longbottom as the Potions master stalked into the room.

Poppy watched idly as the man took in the room.

He was dressed in all black - as she'd come to understand in Wizarding robes – that covered and draped unattractively over every inch of his body. He was very pale and pasty with that large hooked nose that did nothing for him in the looks department. His hairstyle oddly fit him but it still hung limply and looked greasy to touch. Poppy worried that Potions fumes were the cause of this but apparently it was just him.  _Thank Merlin._

His dark eyes glittered in the gloom lighting of the Potions room. His gaze was impassive until he reached her brother then a slight flare of the nostrils and upper lip moving as if in a sneer until they thankfully swept past him. Poppy's shoulders dropped a little in relief.

That was until those eyes reached her, Poppy sent the man a cheeky grin and big wink.

His hands clenched into fists, eye's had transfigured into stones and lips were more trained towards a snarl than sneer but Poppy knew he couldn't say anything, she hadn't  _technically_ done anything.

The man spun, robes sweeping dramatically around his figure as words began to write on the board in elegant and cursive writing.

Snape began his lesson, arms folded and face stony, "This is the instructions for a mild muscle relaxant and pain relieving Potion. You will find all of the ingredients in the storage cupboard. If you mislabel or move one single vial then you will have detention for a week" The Potions Professor paused for a moment as if to ensure every student was listening. She let out a yawn and saw the man's eyes flash in response.

"You have two hours, begin" He snapped tersely to the room.

Immediately students began sweeping through their Potions books for the ingredients but Poppy had already seen this Potion and knew what page it was on.

' _Ah, there it is'_ She thought happily, beginning to read the textbook.

'The S _tricta Subsisto_ or as it's most commonly known the 'teen tamer' Potion is a mild pain reliever and also has muscle relaxant properties. It can be used for headaches or arthritis but it is most commonly used for muscle growing pains and cramping in the lower abdomen hence why it has been come to known as the 'teen tamer'.

Poppy blanched and felt her cheeks redden at the reminder of her procedure that she would have to grow through at the end of October. It had been pushed forward a little and no one was more relieved than her.

She continued reading her textbook, 'This Potion uses a variety of ingredients not typically used in medical Potions. For example, eye of newt and saliva of toad are ingredients used in Inner-body Morphing Potions and only in rare cases are these used in conjunction with each other [p266]. This Potion is classified as medicinal but attacks the causes of pains by altering and stabilising hormonal imbalances within the body in a purely non-medical way, resulting in only mild pain relief'

Poppy only scanned the rather lengthy introduction as she had already read it before and began gathering her ingredients before the rest of the room had finished reading.

The female Potter twin was silent when brewing. It was something that came across quite a shock to her twin but Poppy was silent as the grave. It was like she was within a bubble and the world around her didn't exist. She loved brewing because it was precise and required strict concentration. When Poppy brewed her worries melted away and she was in control. Her mind was not exactly blank but focuses completely on her task.

She did not hesitate to slice open the rat gallbladder to carefully squeeze four drops of bile into the Potion and used her knife to correctly dice the Roots of a linden branch. She was in the zone.

" _Miss Potter"_ Snape's nasally voice spoke from behind her. Poppy grit her teeth and took a calming breath before acknowledging the Professor.

"Yes?" She asked blankly, eyes focused on her Potion. She mixed it clockwise four times before he spoke.

"Do you believe yourself to be above wearing the standard,  _required_ equipment used in brewing?" He questioned, voice deep but oddly sounding pleased.

Poppy paused and almost groaned aloud when she had realised that she wasn't wearing the acidic proof gloves that students were required to wear when handling class three ingredients. She hadn't even  _reached_ that part of the Potion yet! Of course she was going to put them on!

But Poppy knew when she had been defeated, " _No"_ She said through gritted teeth and tried hard not to be distracted from her Potion, "I will put them on now" She said and immediately put on the required attire.

She heard a tisking sound from behind her but refused to look at the man lest she loose her temper, "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for not following proper protocol and of course,  _needlessly endangering yourself"_ Poppy could hear the smirk in the man's voice.

As much as she knew she shouldn't, she did. Poppy turned around to see Snape and indeed he was smirking. She smiled back falsely, "Oh  _sir,_ I  _knew_ I was your favourite. Look at you, all worried about me. I knew you loved me, who doesn't" She smirked back at the man before turning back to the Potion.

_'Success_ ' She thought as she heard Professor Snape stalk off.

This was the game that they played. Neither of them were allowed to break the rules or behave in a way that was deemed 'inappropriate'. She couldn't because then he could punish her and he couldn't or McGonagall would lay some whoop-ass down on him, or whatever it is she did. So they pushed the boundaries. He would punish her for things that she  _technically_ did wrong like walking into class twelve seconds late or mislabelling her Potion or 'distracting' other students by speaking. In return, she would  _never_ be respectful towards the git and was sickeningly friendly to him. There was nothing  _wrong_ with being friendly to a teacher after all. There were boundaries though because punishing a student for something too small would be wrong and being  _too_ friendly would become disrespect so they balanced a fine line.

Snape was harsher to her and asked her twice as much as other students to test her knowledge. She was never wrong. This meant Poppy had to spend a lot of time in the library researching Potions and be  _perfect_ so he wouldn't take away House points. He hadn't managed to stick her with a detention yet.

Secretly, part of her loved the arrangement and the feeling of satisfaction of getting every Potion answer right and brewing everything  _perfectly._ The man thought she cheated, belittled her, downplayed her achievements but Poppy knew and deep deep down the greasy git knew that she was awesome at Potions. Poppy beamed with pride whenever she brewed a Potion perfectly and other kids whom Snape gave occasional insulting tips and help to other kids, only to just made a passable Potion.

In the end, all this competition made her  _even better_ at the subject and she was now reading through third and fourth year textbooks to keep ahead.

Poppy felt like this Potion was a piece of cake. Smiling to herself she knew that it was perfect but took extra time preparing her sample to give to Snape and even putting a stasis spell on it so Snape doesn't try to dock her down for the potency of it.

_'like that's going to work'_ She smirked as she made her way to the front of the room and handed the Professor the vial with a bow and a wink.

The man was fuming and practically snatched it from her hand.

Poppy smiled smugly as she returned to her seat and continued to watch her classmates finish. Malfoy was done but Snape hovered over him like a protective hen so she wasn't too worried.

The Potter girl tried not to let her grin split her face as she watched Snape check her vial as she cleaned up her station  _perfectly_ and saw the anger and frustration wash over his face like rain streaming down a window.

At the end of the class Poppy waited until everyone had left and sauntered out the room whistling in glee. Yes, she would pay for it later but winding Snape up was just...  _so much fun._

Making her way to charms, Poppy wondered about her other classes. They seemed to be going well. Poppy had a natural talent for Transfiguration apparently that McGonagall was pleased with though she didn't like to show it.  _Favouritism,_ Poppy scoffed internally. They were wand twins!  _Clearly_ she would be her favourite student to ever exist. Though the woman kept a strict Professional relationship that Poppy could not breach. Some teachers were a little more friendly with her like Dumbledore when she saw him. But others like to keep it  _Professional._ Her Head of House said that she has a  _serious_ lack of respect for authority figures. Poppy supposed she's right, what's anybody ever done for her, eh? The Dursleys? Teachers at their primary that looked the other way? All them 'well meaning' police officers who never listened or all they lying politicians she'd seen on TV. No, nobody deserved her respect! Except for Professor McGonagall, she'd been pretty decent to the twins. Unfortunately friendship was not on the cards. Yet.

Poppy's eyes swept to Harry as the first years all walked together. He had yet to find his favourite class. He told her he liked Defence, even if he got headaches. Poppy didn't know if Harry actually  _liked_ the subject or thought that he was  _supposed_ to like it because he was the boy-who-lived. Either way, his goal in Hogwarts was to be as inconspicuous as possible so was an average student and done fairly well even though Poppy  _knew_ her brother was the best ever and could blow Hermione Granger out the water if he wanted.

Poppy continued walking and heard Ron groan loudly and duck out of the way as she saw Professor McGonagall scolding two boys. She turned to stop and wondered why he was avoiding her wand twin when she realised that it wasn't the Professor he was embarrassed about.

"-You know we wouldn't do that-" One boy spoke pleasantly but had an amused edge to it.

"-To such a sweet woman like yourself!-" The other boy spoke, sounding like the exact same voice.

Poppy approached and was left behind by the first years but she hardly noticed.

"-And we would personally, like to offer our services-" The first boy began again. Poppy now saw that they were twins. Tall, red head boys that were a bit older than her with serious faces but eyes sparkling and mouths that looked carved from stone to be set in silly grins.

"-to whomever is responsible-" The second boy spoke.

"-for this atrocity!" They finished together and Poppy now stood next to them.

Poppy could now see someone had charmed McGonagalls room pink. It was hideous. She couldn't help but laugh. Quite loudly.

Immediately the stern gaze of Professor McGonagall turned to her but she couldn't stop. The room was expertly done with varying shades of pink and even a little balls of pink fluff floating around that looked like wishes.

She finished laughing and was smiling happily at the scene. It cheered her right up after Potions.

"Are you quite finished?" Professor McGonagall asked her sharply.

Poppy grinned lazily at the Transfiguration Professor, "I think so. Wait no-" She burst into laughter again, doubling over, now imagining the stern Professor seated rigidly marking papers as she usually did in the room but now with it covered in pink. It was a wonderful picture.

Unfortunately her laughter was cut off, "Should you not be in class right now? If you hurry up I shall not deduct House points" The Professor warned her.

Poppy nodded and was about to run off when the Professor turned back to the twins.

"Now if you would like to accompany me into my office, perhaps we shall have a little  _discussion_ about defiling school properly, Messers Weasley" The Professor's voice was hard.

Poppy's mind flashed back to the train. This  _must_  be Ron's older twin brothers. How did she not realise this before!

"Actually Professor, Fred and George here said they would walk me to Charms to show me the way. That's why I'm here, I'm just waiting on them" She made up, hoping it would work.

Professor McGonagall frowned at her but before she could speak the twins spoke up.

"-Of course Professor, we were just kindly showing this little firstie-" The second boy began and even moved to swing an arm around her shoulder familiarly.

"-The way to Charms. So of course we couldn't of-" The first boy said and moved to stand on her other side protectively.

"- _defiled_ your office when we were innocently walking our fellow Gryffindor to her next class" The second boy finished.

The Professor did not look like she believed them, "I see, I did not know you were so well acquainted with the Weasley twins" She hinted, testing her.

Poppy just smiled back, "I'm not  _really_  but I'm friends with their younger brother Ron and the twins here offered to show us the way to class when we got lost. To be honest, I think that they were leading us further away from the Charms room but they did tell us some delightful stories about a little naked Ron running around as a toddler..." She made up but seemed to make the story more plausible and she even grinned in amusement, "But Ron ran off and dragged Harry with him cos he thought he would, you know, get into trouble too" She explained deftly hoping it would work.

The Professor still looked sceptical and even looked suspicious with thin lips but nodded her head shortly, "Very well, I trust you will hurry to class to avoid being even more late" She said and all three children nodded their head vigorously.

Professor McGongall seemed to sigh when there was a humming noise from behind them. Immediately all three Gryffindors spun around to see the last person in the world they wanted to appear.

"What is this Minerva? Are your little lions misbehaving again?" He questioned, looking pleased at the thought of them being in trouble. The man drifted over gracefully as if he had no legs.

Poppy gulped.

"Evidently not" She replied, even sounding sceptical of her own conclusion.

The Potions Professor hummed, "I see. Well they are still loitering in the hallways during class time" He observed, looking at the three of them in turn. Poppy was glad she was still wedged in between the boys as she felt quite safe there.

"I am quite aware that Severus" The Head of Gryffindor House said and Poppy did what she usually does in tense situations. Acts inappropriately.

"Professor Snape. I'm glad I saw you! You looked at my Potion before I left. Have you graded it yet? How did I do?" She asked eagerly with big eyes looking up, knowing full well that her Potion was perfect.

The man's frown seemed to deepen and etch itself permanently onto his face, "It was adequate" He admitted reluctantly.

Poppy started bouncing on the soles of her feet, "Oh? What could I have done to make it better? Maybe if I stirred it faster... or did I not add enough Ox blood?" She asked again, knowing the man had nothing to say.

"I  _said it was adequate Miss-"_ He hissed in irritation like his Houses animal only to be cut off sharply.

"- _Severus"_ McGongall sounded appalled.

Poppy was inwardly glowing but couldn't stop herself from making it worse, "It's okay Professor McGonagall" She said sadly and nodded at the woman before turning to Professor Snape with large,  _fake,_ sad eyes.

"Me and Professor Snape hit it off on the wrong foot but hopefully we can put that behind us? I really like Potions and would  _love_ some extra help or like recommendations for readings. I am  _sorry_ for everything, really, can we start fresh?" She asked sweetly, eyes burning with glee at the position she was putting the man in.

He seemed completely aware of this as his own dark eyes were almost burning into her. If looks could kill she'd be a pile of dismembered body parts by now. It was wonderful. The man's eyes were bright with rage and fists clenched but he did not speak.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

The man shifted his gaze and drew up from his hunched over position she hadn't realised he gotten into.

"Of course however you understand that I cannot show you favouritism" He said through clenched teeth.

Poppy nodded her head eagerly and smiled brightly, honestly this time but more in victory than anything else.

"I know I know. I'm so glad we're starting over. Hug?" She grinned and moved forward as if to embrace the greasy git when he almost stumbled backwards with a look of pure horror mixed with disgust. It was beautiful.

Professor McGonagal intervened again, "You should really be making your way to class now" She reminded her.

Poppy nodded and decided it was time to go before the man murdered her in front of witnesses or not.

Enjoying this too much she turned to the man again and beamed, "We'll be friends before you know it" Her voice was so sweet and cheery she was surprised sunshine didn't beam out of her eyes.

Poppy then skipped away with twin Weasleys by her side.

* * *

"Calm down now Severus" The Scottish voice of the Professor scolded the man beside her.

The Professors watched as the Potter girl and Weasley twins swiftly left the corridor, leaving the hall empty aside from the two Hogwarts Professors.

"Calm down?" The man breathed out, temper now showing itself, voice drawling and shimmering with rage, "She is an insufferable, disrespectful brat that has no respect for authority" He crisply replied.

The women turned to her colleague with a frown, "You need to stop looking to her and expecting to see her father Severus. It is unfair to the both of you" The woman wisely noted.

The man puffed out a long breath, "Perhaps I would, except that she exactly the same as the  _wonderful James Potter_. The  _exact_  same nature" He replied immediately, eyes glaring at the spot the child had run off.

The Transfiguration Professor simply sighed tiredly and when she did speak it was quiet, "She did just offer you a hand in friendship Severus, that sounds a lot more like Lily than James" She noted before turning and entering her classroom, closing the door behind her softly.

The man seemed to stand frozen for a minute gaping before a gust of magic swirled from his body as his rage seemed to overflow.

" _That little brat was...the impudence...she was trying to...insufferable...arrogant..._ nothing _like-"_ The man seemed to spit to mid-air as he began to stalk down the empty corridors, robes billowing behind him menacingly.

* * *

The three children walked silently until they knew they would no longer be heard when the young girl was stopped by the two boys moving to stand in front of her.

"That was-" One of the twins began, voice a little breathless.

"-Bloody brilliant-" The second one began flailing his arms about.

"-you handled Snape  _perfectly_ for being a firstie-"

"-and knew exactly how to work McGonagall. We can't believe-"

"-Little Ronniekins has found himself such a-"

"-Wonderfully mischievous young friend. There's-"

"Definitely some hope left for him after all-"

"-If there's ever anything we can do for you-"

"-Just ask and we will do our best to accommodate-"

"-Such a promising young mischief maker-"

Poppy laughed a little at the quick talking act the twins had going on. Why didn't she and Harry ever do anything like that? They  _needed_  to start.

The boys seemed to stop for a minute before starting up again.

"-may we know the name of our fearless young rescuer" One asked and even bent down on one knee.

Poppy smiled at their antics, "Poppy Potter" She said. Immediately the look of shock and raised eyebrows were identical on the boys faces.

The one on his knee stood, "We should have remembered you from the sorting feast. Fellow twin, eh? Where's your other half?" He looked around as if he expected Harry to be hiding in the shadows.

She snorted and started walking again, "He's in Charms class with  _your_ brother and I better hurry up before I miss it completely" She replied and the twins scrambled to follow.

One was on her left and the other on her right, "That's not very heroic of the boy-who-lived is it Fred?" The one on her left said.

"I reckon it's not George, leaving his little sister all unprotected and the like" Apparently Fred on her right answered back. Poppy felt a bit like a third wheel.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Fred?" George asked.

Fred nodded his head seriously and wrapped his arm around her shoulder again or more like draped it, "Your right George, I reckon we should look out for the little tyke. She'll need all the help she can get when her mischievous making spirit starts to show" He said casually.

"I agree completely Fred, it's not often someone shows such promising potential" He nodded seriously as they  _finally_ made it to the classroom.

"Well boys, here is where I leave you. I thank you for your pledge of protection but I've already got my own twin for that and I can handle myself" She nodded to the boys before opening the classroom door and hurrying inside.

The room was silent and everyone looked up as she entered. Harry's face sunk with relief then irritation, Hermione looked annoyed and Neville a little relieved also.

Poppy dived right in, "Sorry I'm late Professor, I was talking to Professor McGonagall" She said honestly.

The twins then entered the room behind her to her surprise and both draped their arms around their shoulders, "And we were just escorting young Poppy to her classes like the good-"

"-helpful upper classmen we are. Our Transfiguration class-"

"-Was unfortunately cancelled but we decided to be helpful and-"

"-get our new little friend here to class safely" They finished together.

The whole class was staring at this point but Poppy couldn't help but feel amused.

Harry was frowning, "Poppy who are they?" He asked bluntly and she replied immediately and without hesitation,

"My eternal guardians, they have pledged themselves to me and me alone to forever be in my debt and watch over me in peril and faithfully until I realise them from their duty" She said deadpan. The twins immediately dropped onto their knee's beside her and took her hands, heads bowed as if in reverence. They were  _so_  much fun.

The room snickered then began muttering to themselves. Ron's head was in his heads and Hermione sniffed in annoyance.

Harry just started at her blankly, "..."

She sighed and removed her hands from the boys, "They're Ron's brothers being helpful" She finished.

Harry looked skeptically before looking at his red head friend and he nodded in acknowledgement rather painfully.

"Well boys" Flitwick started, evidently at the end of his patience, "Thank you for escorting Miss Potter but I think it's best you leave to avoid any more disruption" He told them but kindly.

Poppy hurried up to her seat.

The twins nodded and started to back out of the room, "-Of course Professor-"

"-We wouldn't want to interfere with poor Ronniekins education-"

"-Mum would kill us-" That last comment was mumbled as the door shut behind them loudly.

It was silent before Professor Flitwick began teaching again.

Poppy was seated next to Neville but leant over to whisper to Ron, "Your brother's are awesome. I can't wait to spend some time with them" She said honestly before she started trying to catch up on the lesson.

Poppy Potter didn't know it but both Harry and Ron exchanged horrified glances at her comment.


	8. Chapter 8

The days plodded on and the school just kept getting weirder of weirder. It seemed that things were never calm around here. There was always something going on! Be it a hex or name calling from a Slytherin, something almost dangerous happening in class, the twins playing a funny prank and they had even found a giant three-headed dog that Hagrid said was named fluffy!

But the days leading up to her procedure was stressful. Both Harry and Poppy decided to keep it a secret not only because it would reveal how awful their home life was but also because it was just  _so embarrassing._ Ron wasn't an idiot, well,  _sometimes_  he wasn't and could see the twins acting awkwardly and almost clinging to themselves as the day approached.

However, he accounted for this change to be something else entirely. For some reason, it was decided the procedure be on  _Halloween_. Or in other words, the day their parents were murdered. This was both good and bad. It meant that people didn't question why the twins were sad and worried but it also meant pitying looks, knowing glances and whispers that had just started to die down started up again.

Luckily, Neville didn't seem to be treating her differently and Hermione was above such things as gossiping, fortunately.

Despite their clingy behaviour when around each other the twins weren't constantly together anymore. No, Harry became part of the Quidditch team. A seeker. Poppy was  _so_  proud but severely disappointed in another way. Her Head of House informed her that she couldn't join in Quidditch lessons because of her upcoming procedure. So she sat out at the side and watched from the sidelines as Harry found his passion like Potions was for her. It was an amazing moment for her twin, one that she was so proud of. He stood up to a bully, helped Neville  _and_ became the youngest seeker in a century. Yes, her brother was amazing. Unfortunately, it only caused the tension between Malfoy and Harry grow.

That was another problem the... animosity between Harry and Malfoy. Between Harry and his opinion on Slytherin house in general. Harry was really starting to hate Professor Snape much to her dismay. Poppy tried to keep Snape's anger pointed in her direction but it seemed like the dungeon bat and Harry both didn't like each other either. Poppy didn't  _hate_ Snape. No, he was a git and nasty and bitter and just an awful human being but she didn't  _hate_ him. Unfortunately, Snape hated her and Harry and Harry's frustration was starting to grow into something she didn't like. He was very protective of her and every insult and point taken away only solidified his idea that the man was evil.

This also meant that Harry didn't trust the Professor to brew the Potion for her procedure correctly and deliberately muck it up. Poppy knew this wouldn't be the case if he did that then people would know it and he would get into trouble. He was sneaky and wouldn't do something so obvious to hurt her.

The day finally arrived and she sat anxiously waiting in her nicest night clothes on a small hospital cot with Harry clasping her hand tightly.

"Alright" The voice of Madam Pomfrey said as she pulled back the curtains and slipped inside. The woman looked ready for battle which was a small comfort to her but both the Potters were waiting breathlessly for it to begin.

The healer's eyes flickered up to her brother and frowned, "I'm afraid you can't stay Mr Potter"

Her brother looked ready to immediately protest when the Healer spoke, "I understand but there's nothing you can do here. It will only take around an hour and then she will be resting. You can come visit her at lunch if you wish but she most likely won't be awake yet. You still need to get to your classes, Mr Potter" The woman informed him.

Poppy gave her brother's hand a squeeze and he nodded his head slowly. The twins were looking at each other in worry when she opened the curtains to hand her a steaming goblet. Try as she might, she couldn't find anything on the procedure she was about to undergo. She looked and looked and looked but there was nothing in the library about it. Poppy didn't know if it was a good sign or not.

The young first year drank the foul Potion that lightly burned her insides as it went down and settled into her stomach. It tasted like vomit and metallic like blood, it was thick and chunky and the ingredients she could identify were making her feel iller. It was viscous and felt like it clung to her throat and she was certain she could feel the crickets trying to hop back up her throat.

"Right. It will take about ten minutes to take effect. I will give you another Potion to put you to sleep then. You may say your goodbyes now" The healer informed the Potter twins.

Poppy nodded shakily, starting to feel weak. Harry noted this and helped her sit down. It felt like there were bubbles trying to escape her stomach. She was glad she hadn't eaten anything yet.

Poppy lay down on the pillow and looked up at her brother. He tucked her in gently with worry shining in his lovely green eyes.

"Don't worry Poppy, you'll be fine and I'll be here at lunch to make sure your alright. Everything will be fine"

Poppy tried to relax at the sounds of her brother's voice but the bubbling feeling was moving and expanding. It was uncomfortable.

"It's time. Here" The usually stern voice of the matron was gentler and she lifted Poppy's head to help a smooth, almost creamy like Potion down her throat. It was strong and she coughed a little as she swallowed.

Oddly enough her last thoughts were identifying the Potion she had just drunk.

" _Most modern magical procedures require the patient to be awake and aware but during older more traditional medical treatments the patient may be rendered unconscious with the 'Drift-away' Potion. This Potion was made illegal for usage by anyone not a licensed Professional as it became the most popular Potion used to drug and attack unwilling muggles. [Peterson vs Smith 1921]._

_This Potion allows the patient to feel no pain whilst unconscious and gives a dreamless, more restful slumber. Before it became illegal it was a common household Potion given to children for sicknesses and inability to sleep though it does have some addictive qualities though not dangerously so. Fever-reducing [p671] and a dreamless sleep [p295] Potions are now the standard Potions used for common illnesses..."_

Her mind drifted off.

Poppy woke up feeling groggy with a mild uncomfortableness below her belly button. She moaned and opened her eyes, immediately latching on to the green eyes watching her.

"Harry" She croaked and groaned again as she shifted around awkwardly, eyes closing again.

"I'm here Poppy" The girl felt a hand on her head gently stroking her hair. She sighed gently, it was a great comfort.

When she woke up properly those surrounding her were sent away and Poppy wasn't sure but she thought she saw the twins and Ron also with her brother but wasn't sure. She thought she also caught a glimpse of her Head of House.

After lots of questions, intrusive poking, wand waving and a cup of water she was deemed healthy and she felt a lot better. She was told she could leave and was surprised when Headmaster Dumbledore himself came to check on her and gave her a lemon drop. He told her she had enough time to get ready for the Halloween feast and although she didn't really want to go, she couldn't really say no to the headmaster, now could she? Either way, she was thankful and felt kind of special he visited her, though she hoped he was no idea what she was doing in the Hospital wing... ugh, it was too traumatic to think of.

Poppy didn't feel any different but with a big smile, spring in her step and surrounded by her brother and a couple of Weasleys made her way to the Great Hall.

* * *

The feast in front of them was amazing. It was... unreal. It all looked so good. Poppy didn't think she had ever even  _had_  a sweetie before the lemon drop earlier today. Harry would always eat the leftovers of desserts and give her the most 'nutritious' food because it was better for her. She secretly thought he just had a sweet tooth but let him. It was the least she could do. She didn't even mind when you were that hungry real food was more appealing anyway.

Even on the train ride when Harry and Ron practically ate themselves sick, she didn't indulge. Harry was making a friend and she wasn't that hungry.

Frowning, Poppy looked around  _her '_ friends'. Hermione wasn't present and Neville was stuffing his face beside Ron. Well, her  _other_  friends. She was more friends with Ron because of Harry but got along better with Neville. It was creeping along at a snail's pace but they were slowly becoming friends. He was so nervous and uncertain, it was adorable. Not to mention he let her have the spotlight. He also messed up a lot in class so being near him proved entertaining.

Hermione on the other hand... was  _so_  annoying. Poppy enjoyed riling her up and trying her best to outsmart the witch. It had become something of a competition that she didn't care much for but amused her. In the end, she still liked the girl but in small doses.  _Very_  small. Lavender and Parvati were alright to talk to on occasion if one wanted a vapid, empty chat. Hermione was too serious so Poppy thought all in all they balanced each other out quite well when chatting to her female friends.

But Hermione wasn't here. Frowning she looked to her brother who was eating at a more sedate pace than the red head next to her. He grinned at her toothily,

"Have some Poppy, it's good" He grinned boyishly and she smiled back reaching for some chocolate. She was pretty hungry after her procedure and her energy had come back to her quite quickly.

The next hour was, as Poppy would always proclaim, the best hour of her entire life. She ate and ate, she gorged, stuffed, swallowed, engulfed, devoured as much sweets, chocolate, sugar-quills, Bertie Botts beans, pumpkin pasties and pies until she was about to burst and then ate some more.

It was heaven. Poppy felt herself floating on a cloud of joy, bouncing and buzzing in her seat. It was  _incredible._ She needed  _more._

" _TROOOOOOLL IN THE DUNGEON, THERES A TROOOOOOLL IN THE DUNGEON..."_ A voice bellowed and she looked up with a mouth full of Bertie botts beans – the trick was to eat so much if you got a nasty one you didn't notice – and saw Professor Quirrell looking terrified and causing a scene.

Tosser.

Turning back to her deliciousness she ignored his much quieter, "Thought you ought to know" Before a thud sounded. Then - much to her annoyance - people around her started shouting, screaming and pushing her about. It was mayhem. Feeling bold, she stood on the top of Gryffindor table and screamed as loudly and painfully as she could, squeezing her eyes shut. It echoed throughout the hall and was amazingly high pitched. It burned her throat but she continued screaming until the Hall quietened down.

Poppy looked to see the entire Hall looking at her. She nodded in satisfaction and swayed a little with a slight grin.

"C-can you all shut it, I'm  _tryyyyyying_ to eat here!" She said sharply but started to giggle slightly at the end, swaying again. The room was spinning and it was funny. The night sky was  _beautiful_ and weird. It made her dizzy.

Poppy looked to see the Great Hall still silent and stuck her tongue out at all of them. Before laughing again and attempting to get down from the table she was standing on. She wobbled and was about to fall when her brother caught her. She leant on his shoulder and looked up at him and smiling goofily.

"Thhhanks" She giggled.

Harry frowned and was worriedly looking her over, "Poppy are you okay? You don't look so good" He murmured.

Poppy ignored her overly worried brother and looked around her, Dumbledore was standing and speaking to the room at large, "-Prefects will escort their Houses back to their common rooms..." Poppy blocked out the voice and looked around her.

Harry was still holding her and Ron stood silently next to him, biting lips in worry, eyes shifty. Were they  _really_ that worried about her? Seemed a bit much. Madam Pomfrey  _said_  she was fine!

Poppy wasn't paying attention, she was busy leaning down from her place in her twins arms and picking a piece of treacle tart.

She hummed happily before Harry interrupted her, "Poppy, you need to go back to the common room, we're going to get Hermione, she's in the third-floor toilet and doesn't know-"

Poppy grinned, hearing her swotty friends whereabouts. She pushed the messy haired boy away and smiled like a sap.

"Well come on then and we can go get her!" She grinned and started running from the Great Hall.

"Bloody mental, all girls are  _bloody mental"_ She heard Ron exclaim. Poppy just giggled and laughed harder when she heard Harry quietly defend her.

She was way ahead and made it way before the boys. Happy and a little dazed she entered the toilets.

"'Mione! Why didn't you come to the feast?" She shouted and looked around the small bathroom.

Her eyes stopped on the large, looming, dumb, muscular creature before her. It was looking at her in anger and confusion, even grunting a little.

"Hello there mister-" She began only to scream as he barrelled forward to her. It was then her brother and Ron arrived. Harry immediately pushed her behind him and Ron ran off to the side.

Hermione, who emerged from a stall behind the beast screamed very loudly. The mid swing shifted a little and it grunted before turning around to try to smash her friend.

The stalls were destroyed and Hermione continued screaming.

Poppy gasped in fright, "Mione!" She yelled, "Off my friend you ugly wanker!" She screamed and jumped on top of the beast and covered his eyes. She could feel him stumble but held on very tightly like someone riding a bull and grunted a little as it only made her head dizzier.

"Poppy!" Her brother yelled and she looked down to see him taking a leaf out of the beasts book and picked up a wooden plank from the destroyed stalls to start clubbing him on his beefy legs. Poppy giggled, Harry was fighting fire with fire. If only he was as big.

" _Wingardium Leviosa"_ She heard Ron's voice call. Poppy looked up to see the club now hovering dangerously above her head.

"Poppy!" Her brother yelled again and she felt someone grab onto the bottom of her robes and pull her down. The movement made her lose her grip and fall. Luckily someone caught her and moved her away a little.

Poppy was confused and blinking saw the beast was now laying on the floor unconscious, the room certainly destroyed. Hermione had tear tracks on her face and was shaking, looking like she'd seen a ghost. Ron also looked this way but a little triumphant and proud.

She was half laying on the person holding her up so she turned to look up at them. It was Harry, "Hey bro" She said casually.

Harry was panting and looked like he had just dodged a bullet, eyes bright. She checked him over but aside from messier than usual hair he looked fine.

"Poppy,  _don't ever do that again"_ He breathed out and now instead of holding her was almost clinging to her as if in fear. She gave him a hug and cooed in his ear,

"Oh Harry, I love you, you know that right? Your the best brother ever" She sighed happily.

Loud footsteps approached and she was gently pulled away from her brother's arms, though he still held onto her. She swayed and blinked as Professors burst into the room, taking in the damage.

"My goodness! Explain yourself, all of you!" Professor McGonagall looked utterly horrified and furious. Snape was very shocked but Quirrell hovered in the back eyes shifting back and forth.

"It's  _my_  fault Professor" Hermione's voice rang out. Poppy looked at her confused. She wasn't very clear on what  _exactly_  was happening...

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall looked very distressed at hearing her star pupil had something to do with this incident. Poppy giggled. Snape's eyes shot to her.

"I went after the troll, I had read about it and thought I could handle it... but I was wrong. If Poppy, Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me... I'd probably be dead" Hermione was looking down now, her face not at all contrite but rather standing tall and bravely. Poppy blinked and swayed. Snape's eyes were still on her.

"Be that as it may, that was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part Miss Granger" McGonagall said and although she was giving the disappointed speech the Professor just looked more relieved than anything else.

"Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement" She finished, now seeming calmer.

Harry shifted and was now staring at Snape. Ron just had his head down the whole time, "As for you three, I just hope you realise how fortunate you are. Not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale" She exclaimed, working herself up again.

Poppy giggled. McGonagall's lips thinned and she was shot a look, "Five points" The boys looked down sadly but Poppy's eyes wandered around the room curiously, leaning back on Harry. She was growing bored and wanted to go back to the feast.

"Will be awarded each" The boys grinned at each other and Poppy swayed as Harry's attention wavered.

She blinked, "Woaw" She said and looked down. Why was the floor spinning?

"Don't speak too soon Minerva" Snape's voice drawled casually, "I doubted these four were smart enough to pull this off and I was right. No doubt Miss Potter bore the brunt of the attack whilst these  _brave_ Gryffindors were busy hiding" He sneered at her brother and Ron. Poppy just blinked and looked around unsure.

McGonagall stepped forward, "Miss Potter are you alright? Did you hit your head? What happened to her?" She demanded of her twin.

Harry's arms tightened around her, "I don't know Professor, she was like this at the feast"

Poppy gasped at the mention, "Oooh can we go back! It was  _amazing,_ everything tasted so good. Tonight was the best  _ever!_ Have you ever tried treacle tart it was amazing and the chocolate frogs. Mmmm even the Pumpkin juice was great. Then I got to go Piggyback on a troll and save my friend. Who'd of thought  _Ron Weasley_ of all people would be the one to finish it off in a strangely powerful show of magic, I mean seriously? Couldn't even get it right in class? It's a proper underdog moment. Well done Ron.  _Fifty points to Gryffindor!"_ Poppy called happily, hands raised in the air.

The room was looking at her strangely, Snape immediately sneered at her, "Students cannot award or deduct house points, Miss  _Potter"_

Poppy just swayed and rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Cut a hero some break he-he-" Poppy tried to finish but kept hiccuping. The lack of air had her getting more and more dizzy.

"MISS POTTER ARE YOU INTOXICATED" McGonagall's voice boomed loudly.

Poppy giggled manically, still not getting enough air and eventually everything went black.

* * *

Harry shifted from side to side. It was late. Really late but he refused to move even after McGonagall warned him. Ron and Hermione almost ran back to the common room after they were dismissed. Harry was questioned about Poppy then she was hovered down to the hospital wing where he stood behind the closed doors anxiously pacing up and down.

What was wrong with Poppy? McGonagall thought she might have been drugged but Snape just scoffed and said it was probably voluntary.

Did they seriously think she was getting drunk!

He stood up for her, not that it would do any good when Snape's involved but he tried. What was up with Snape anyway? He was clearly going against that giant dog. This was all some diversion to everyone busy and away from the third floor! And probably to even get them killed.

McGonagall stepped out from the hospital wing where he hovered, "Mr Potter, I told you to get to bed" She said, radiating disapproval.

"Professor I couldn't, What's wrong with Poppy, is she going to be alright? She's my responsibility, I need to know if she's-" He began, more panic bubbling up. Harry thought he was going to die of a heart attack when he saw Poppy swinging from the back of a mountain troll. Now it felt like he was going to again. Of course, he would be the only person to have survived a killing curse only to die of panic induced by Poppy. It was probably so ridiculous Poppy would laugh herself to death.

...No Poppy is not dying. Ever.

McGonagall seemed to sigh, "Yes Mr Potter she will be fine. Madam Pomfrey believes she has had an extremely rare reaction towards the sugar at the feast. That and her weakness from her procedure today only exasperated the effect. This may be permanent but it is nothing she can't live with" She sniffed.

Harry sagged in relief. Poppy was okay? What did this mean, a condition? Like diabetes?

"May I see her Professor?" He asked hopefully. He needed to see if she was ok.

"Alright Mr Potter, she is unconscious and if she remains still you will not wake her and afterwards I will escort you back to the common room, is that understood?" McGonagall fixed him with a pointed look.

He nodded eagerly. The Professor then shifted and opened the large doors. Harry slipped in behind her. To his horror, Poppy was laying on a bed sobbing her eyes out, faced covered by her arms. He gasped and hurried over to her side.

"Poppy, Poppy, what's wrong? Talk to me, please. Oh my god, it's bad isn't it? Tell me your alright!" He began, handing fluttering, not touching but wondering if he should.

Poppy was hysterical. He hasn't seen her like this in years. What could he do?

McGonagall lay a hand on his shoulder in an odd comfort, "She'll be fine Mr Potter. She's had quite a shock with the troll this evening, no doubt it's simply catching up with her-"

Poppy's hands flew away from her face as she gasped, "Madam Pomfrey says that I'm NEVER ALLOWED SWEETS AGAIN _"_ His sister wailed loudly, sobs still escaping her lips.

" _Oh for goodness sake Miss Potter!"_

* * *

To Poppy's dismay and Harry's amusement, Dumbledore sent her a very solemn condolence card the next night at dinner. It conveyed how sorry he was for her situation. Poppy was depressed and pushing her dinner about while scowling. Harry was laughing at his sister's antics. Ron looked sympathetic whilst Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, it's only sugar, you can enjoy lots of different foods without it. Besides, it's  _awful_ for your teeth" She said highly.

"Your teeth, who bloody cares" Ron was now the one to roll his eyes, mouth full.

Harry was clinging to his twin. He wasn't happy that she had this intolerance to sugar, feeling slightly guilty but seeing her in the Hospital wing for a procedure, almost dead by troll then possible  _poisoning_  was an eye opener and this seemed quite silly in comparison.

"Teeth hygiene is very important. My parents are dentists" She turned to Ron and began to explain with a superior look on her face.

Poppy's head shot up and  _hissed_  loudly at Hermione when she said 'dentists'.

Unfortunately at that moment, McGonagall was walking by them, " _Miss Potter,_ did you just  _hiss_  at Miss Granger" She frowned, looking somewhat incredulous.

Poppy nodded glumly and looked at the Professor confusedly, "Yeah, to show her how disgusted I am at her having dentists as parents. Ew" She explained, wrinkling her nose. McGonagall did not look like she understood and was giving her an unamused look.

Poppy sighed, "Well,  _you_  of all people can't really say anything about people hissing Professor" She pointed out, hinting towards the older woman's animagus abilities.

Ron choked on his food and on laughter. Harry dropped his head to hide his smile and Hermione gasped in horror at her audacity.

" _Miss Potter-_ " Her voice was sharp as a whip.

Poppy just sighed and looked down again, "-Sorry Professor, I'm just really depressed I mean...  _no sugar, why me?"_ She hunched her shoulders. Harry put his arm around his twin and Ron even patted her arm. Hermione harrumphed and folded her arms.

McGonagall seemed to let it go, "Be that as it may, I still expect you to show the proper respect to your students and teachers, is that clear?" She said. Poppy mumbled a yes.

McGonagall then walked away.

_Why_  did this have to happen to her?


	9. Chapter 9

Things were a lot more settled after the troll incident. Hermione and Ron seemed to have reached some sort of... tolerance for each other? They were slowly becoming friends and the four of them started to become inseparable. Poppy was relieved to finally make a good friend in Hermione although she still stood by her earlier statement. The girl was best in small doses.

Classes were still fascinating. Poppy loved to read ahead and spent most of her free time – when Harry was at Quidditch practice, Ron asleep and Hermione  _studying_ in the library – reading. She supposed she could do the same as her brown haired friend and use her reading to look ahead in the textbooks so she too could get spells right immediately and soak up House points but that didn't really interest her. Especially when she saw how annoying it was to be a know-it-all. She read about Wizarding history and Potions mostly. Some parts of magic were  _fascinating_ whilst others dull. It was mostly background information and sheer curiosity that drove her. She had always loved reading, an escape from the world. The world around her was so different and she needed to have a little background. It secretly amazed her how well Harry adapted to this world. She was a little in awe. Even writing with a quill and parchment was strange for her times.

Poppy had her first period. It was traumatic, disgusting and unbelievably uncomfortable. Harry kept asking her if she was alright because she kept fidgeting because she was so  _uncomfortable._ It was a feeling that was very hard to get used to. Poppy got the right Potions off of Madam Pomfrey but still felt miserable. Hermione, in all her bossy manner, confronted her when she had gone to the toilet for the fifth time that day and she broke down to confess what it was. A new thing she learned about Hermione was how...  _practical_ and  _caring_  she was. 'Mione was a godsend and explained everything and gave her some hints and comforts that one only learned through experience. Poppy didn't tell Harry but she quietly confessed about the procedure to her female friend and they shared a very cliché hugging session. Hermione was fiercely protective and very helpful, she didn't dote but Poppy felt a closer connection to the girl with the one thing she couldn't share with her twin brother.

Having friends, in general, was an adjustment also. She and Harry were so in sync with each other sometimes it was hard to realise other people didn't just get on so well immediately. Her friendship with Neville was dwindling because of the closeness of the other Gryffindors. He was even shyer around other people and the crowd must be too much of him. She always found a quiet time to sit down and chat but it was becoming more and more infrequent. Poppy always encouraged him and told him how great he was no matter what his grandmother said, hoping to get his confidence up. It wasn't working so far.

Snape was still as annoying as ever but she liked to wind him up, part of her enjoyed being annoying and getting on his nerves but another was trying to get him to warm up to her. She really liked Potions and if he wasn't so...  _Snape-like,_ it would make her favourite class even better. She liked Professor Sprout the best but her class bored her to tears. Neville seemed to enjoy it so she stuck by him, the only time she and her other friends were really apart.

Poppy lay in bed and pondered her new life on the night of Christmas eve. It was the first time she'd ever been excited for it because she had gotten her friends the best gifts ever after having to  _beg_ Professor McGonagall to take her to Gringotts and then Christmas shopping.

" _Please Professor, please, I will do anything" She pleaded, literally on her knee's at the start of lunch time and the Professor was clearly wanting to go and eat._

" _Miss Potter, I cannot give you special permission to leave the school unattended for Christmas shopping. You may owl order your gifts like other students" She explained with an irritated face and tried to walk around the lump on the floor that was her._

_Poppy manoeuvred in front of the woman and even touched her robes at her knee's. McGonagall did not like this, in fact, she looked outraged, "UNHAND me, Miss Potter. Any more of this behaviour and you will receive a week's worth of detention. This is no way for a student to behave" She reprimanded, eyes sharp._

_Poppy dropped the woman's clothes immediately and her Transfiguration Professor then stepped by her to swiftly walk towards the door._

" _Professor please, I'll do anything. Extra Transfiguration reading! I promise I'll be the best student ever, Please" She scrambled to think of a reason, "I've never had a Christmas before and just want to buy some presents for my friends" She tried one last time and saw the woman pause noticeably by the door and sigh wearily._

_Slowly she turned around, her face was awash with defeat, "Very well, Miss Potter, I shall accompany you on_ one  _evening next Saturday. I suggest you make a list for I will not be dragged around and waste time dawdling in the shops" She firmly told her before pausing then turning back around with almost a smirk,_

" _As for reading, I will have a list of recommended books from the library for you tomorrow" She then disappearing down the hall._

_Poppy jumped from the floor and had a small celebration dance._

"Poppy get up, Christmas!" She heard her brother shout.

At first, she groaned and rolled over but he just kept shouting. For the love of! The one Christmas she thought she could  _finally_ sleep in! Apparently not, god. Groggily Poppy got dressed in her new Pyjamas, Professor McGonagall  _insisted_ that she buy. As she woke up slowly and got ready, excitement started to build in her gut. It was Christmas! She couldn't  _wait_ to give her presents out!

"Merry Christmas Aslan" She cooed to her cat that had grown very fast since she got him. He opened an eye to meow at her then closed it, settling back into the warm patch on her bed where she'd been sleeping. She left his gift of small cat booties and treats on her bed for him later. She also left Hedwig's gift.

Giggling and grabbing the large, Santa-like sack from under her bed she rushed down the stairs to the common room, almost tripping on the stairs.

"CHRISTMAS" She shouted to Harry and Ron who were the only ones in the common room. Ron had apparently opened all of his gifts and was happily eating some sweets. Harry  _actually_ had a small pile of presents and she was amazed and so happy for him! This was  _amazing_!

She looked incredulous at the small pile and Harry beamed proudly at her, "Look, presents" He said happily and motioned to the pile. Poppy flopped down on the floor in front of the pile in awe.

Ron spoke with his mouth full of beans, "You lot are mental, of course there are presents" He muttered and Poppy saw that he was wearing a maroon coloured sweater with a large R on it.

Harry was still buzzing with excitement and so was she, "Here, there's some for you too" He explained and began separating the pile into hers and his.

Poppy's eyed bulged, " _ME"_ She squeaked and sat gleefully surrounded by her presents, relishing in the moment.

Ron interrupted the twins bliss, "Well aren't you gonna open them?" He asked, looking completely baffled as to why they hadn't torn through them yet like an ape gone wild.

Poppy looked at her twin, "You first" He told her, probably wanting to bask in the moment of people  _actually_ getting him some gifts. Poppy did not argue and began opening her presents. From Hagrid, she got a wooden flute. From Mrs Weasley - Ron's mum - She got a nice purple sweater with a big P on the front and a box of fudge she couldn't eat. Stupid sweet allergy. With a scowl, she handed it over to Ron who was more than happy to take it off of her. The Dursleys got her a shoelace. Hm, maybe she should strangle them with it. She also got a lovely leather-bound diary from Hermione and a pair of socks from the twins. One had an F on it and another a G. She put them on immediately with Ron muttering that  _he_  didn't even get a gift from the twins.

Her last gift was... unusual. It was a small velvet box that looked a little important. Inside was a beautiful golden necklace with what looked like a coat of arms pendant. It looked expensive but was tasteful and elegant. It was delicate but it did sparkle unusually in the light and Ron whistled.

"Wow, that's a piece of House jewellery" He explained, looking at the necklace curiously.

Poppy was confused, "A what?" She asked, looking at Ron for an explanation.

"You know, a piece of House jewellery. Girls usually wear their Wizarding House on some pieces of Jewellery. Boys wear on it on their robes but girls are given a bit of jewellery to wear. It's more of a traditional thing, not many people follow it anymore. Wives married into a House now wear jewellery from their husband's house. It used to be a way to show you were unwed and what not. Now it's more just family heirlooms and such. Ginny would pitch a right fit if he knew you'd got that. She's been trying to get at Weasley's ring for years but mum says she's too young"

Poppy stared in awe at the small coat of arms and felt a surge of emotion looking at it. Harry was also fascinated by it so she handed it over. Poppy noticed a small bit of parchment inside the box and unfolded it. Written in narrow loopy handwriting she had never seen before it said,

_It is tradition for a young girl to wear the coat of arms of her Wizarding House. This necklace was a gift from your father to your mother on her wedding day and bears the Potter crest. She wore it everyday._

_Merry Christmas_

Poppy was shocked, what was this? Whoever gave this to her... knew her parents? Why wasn't it signed? This was the best gift she had ever gotten and didn't even know who to send a thank you to. The young Gryffindor girl didn't know what to think but immediately put on the necklace and gave the piece of parchment to her twin to read over.

Harry was silent and confused, he didn't know who sent the letter either.

"Well, are you gonna open your gifts Harry? Hurry up then" Ron grumbled, apparently at the end of his patience and Berty Botts Beans.

Harry grinned toothily as he began carefully opening his gifts. It was great! Hagrid got him a tin of treacle fudge, Hermione got him a box of chocolate frogs and Mrs Weasley made him a green jumper and some homemade fudge too. He also got a fifty pence piece from the Dursley's and a mysterious package from the same person as her necklace as the writing was the same.

Poppy and Ron were amazed at the Invisibility cloak. It apparently belonged to Dad. Harry said that it was both of theirs and offered to share it and she was glad because she definitely would be borrowing it sometime!

Then the twins then raced down the stairs followed slowly by Percy. Just as they were all going to make their way down Poppy remembered something.

_Her_  presents to everyone!

She gasped and shouted, "WAIT" The four red heads and Harry turned to look at her curiously. Poppy remembered her big sack and pulled it out and started rummaging around.

"I can't believe I forgot my presents" She muttered and began taking packages out of the bag. The boys apparently took notice and began wandering back to sit down, apparently intrigued by the many gifts piling up.

"Where did you get all that Poppy" Harry gasped, his eyes wide at her large bag.

Poppy just beamed and winked at the brother, "I have my ways" She said cheekily. The twins were delighted and begged to know what she had done. How did she sneak out?  _When_ did she sneak out? Why she invite them? Eventually, Percy had to shush his younger brothers as Poppy got the last gift out to the people in the room.

Poppy grinned and looked around the room.  _'Who first...'_ Poppy decided on Ron, he was shocked and took her present. It made her sad that Ron undervalued himself because of his family. A family wasn't like that but people overlooked him because he was one of many Weasleys. He was awesome and shouldn't forget it.

Poppy handed him his first present then gave one to Harry. They were both the same so why not. Ron tore through his and appeared completely flustered. It was a nice new set of school robes. She noticed his was a little shabby and hung off of him. They weren't perfectly tailored to him but still alright. Harry opened his at a more normal pace and noticed his new robes too. Harry smiled and thanked her but his eyes were swimming in guilt.

"You didn't have to Poppy. I didn't even get you anything" He was quite upset. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you can give me your gratitude and enjoy your gifts, Harry. I didn't get you a birthday present so it's fine" She reasoned but Harry still seemed a little down.

Ron had finally recovered from his shock and was standing to look at her in shock, the twins and Percy were also suitably surprised with her gift, "I can't accept this!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

Poppy blinked and gave him a look, "Why not?" She asked a little sad he didn't seem to like it. Ron just kept shaking his head and looking over the brand new robes, maybe they weren't his style?

"It's way too much! Mum only got you a sweater and some fudge,  _that I ate!"_ He explained as if it was obvious. His eyes were still wide and his brothers seemed to agree.

"Yeah Poppy-"

"Way too much, Ronnikins can't accept-"

"This"

The twins were unusually serious and Percy agreed though he did seem to approve of her gift. Poppy was really sad at this point.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to get you. I just got you and Harry the same thing! I knew I should have been more thoughtful! Ugh, I can't return it because I got it custom made for you so you should just throw it away. I'm so sorry Ron" She breathed, feeling ashamed of herself. The robes couldn't be returned. Poppy wasn't used to giving or getting presents but now she and Harry were rich. What better way to spend your money than spoiling your friends? Her only judge of gift giving was with Dudley and she messed up so royally.

Poppy was trying to keep the tears in. Harry had moved over and was now muttering to Ron.

"Oh I-uh, no I'll keep them. Thanks, Poppy, I didn't mean that I didn't like it I just think it's a bit too much. I didn't mean to sound like I was ungrateful" He said sincerely and was now holding his robes in his hands like they were precious.

Poppy sniffled a little and ignored the twins attempts to declare how great her gift was, "You really mean that, you like it?" She asked shyly.

Ron nodded his head frantically, "Yeah I love them! Best gift I got" He said eagerly.

Poppy then huffed and shook her head, "Why didn't you just say that then. Just be grateful Ron, this is my first Christmas" Poppy scowled at Ron and the Weasley twins started teasing their now blushing brother. Percy decided to imperiously thank her for some reason but she ignored him and got to the next gift.

Poppy handed another present to Ron, "Well now you know the right way to react to gift giving" She said and Ron looked shocked at another gift. Fred, George and Percy were also but Harry laughed. Poppy also gave Harry another one of his presents.

Ron ripped open the package to see a brand new chess set. It was white marble. Well, it wasn't  _brand new_ but it was still new for him. It was still in great quality but and she had even got it inscribed at the bottom,

_To my friend Ron,_

_The best chess player Hogwarts has ever seen._

_PP_

The guy in the shop offered after he recognised her as the twin of the-boy-who-lived. It was maybe wrong of her to play it up but it was to her friend and not her so it was okay. Ron was flustered again and the twins were clearly jealous as was Percy. All the Weasleys were fiddling about with the set.

"Poppy this is amazing" Ron breathed, apparently in awe and stroking the set lovingly but also with a dark blush reaching his ears. Poppy beamed, Ron loved chess and she knew she picked a winner!

Harry opened his present to a book on Seekers and Quidditch techniques. The shopkeeper recommended it so she wasn't sure but it was big and very expensive so it must be good. Harry smiled and was very happy none-the-less. Poppy then gave Ron his final gift that was just a goody bag of sweets from Honeydukes but he immediately ripped into them and had to fight off his brothers wanting to pinch one or two.

Poppy gave Harry more and more gifts, little things like warm socks, hat and gloves, pyjamas, fancy quills and a hot water bottle, lots of muggle and magical sweets, a mug that said  _youngest seeker in a century_ that had snitches zooming around, the twins quite liked that.

Poppy remembered the twins gifts and pulled them out, "Okay this one is for Fred" She announced, still a little unsure who was who and looking expectantly at both Weasleys.

Both twins stared wide-eyed, as did Percy though in a more dignified manner. Ron and Harry laughed at them enjoying their own gifts and watching. The twin of the left reached out and she gave him a bag of sweeties. He opened it and began eating. George was looking at her now, obviously expecting something too.

"Well, that's everything" She smiled and folded her arms, looking satisfied. The twins shared a look, George fidgeting. Poppy tried not to smirk. Poppy wrote,  _To my favourite Weasley Twin_ on the paper of Fred's present and everyone was reading it.

Harry obviously also knew the dilemma, you didn't get one twin something and not the other... that was just rude. He was giving her a look that she ignored. He cleared his throat, "are you sure that's everything..." He asked, giving a hint as his eyes darted to the bag, clearly pleading to give George  _something._

Poppy tried not to snicker as she brightened, "Oh yeah! How could I forget, here" She picked up another gift and handed it to  _Percy._

The whole room gaped this time but Percy seemed quite happy. It was a set of nice quills. Nothing too much but still they looked very fancy and Poppy thought Percy might like them. McGonagall picked them out. They were gold and crimson.

Percy loved his gift and continued to thank her over and over. There was a slight awkwardness settling into the room and Poppy couldn't hold it in any longer.

" _Of course_ I got something for George! God, how bad do you think I am" She burst laughing. Harry rolled his eyes and Ron snickered through sweets but the twins were the happiest saying a prank was the best gift they could have gotten.

Poppy handed George the same assortment of sweets as Fred that read  _'To my actual favourite Weasley Twin'_  and then gave them both another present. Fred and George tore into it and were a little startled. It was a pair of hats and gloves. One hat read, 'Born First' and the other said, 'Show off'. She got the idea from seeing twin based clothing in Tesco's and such but it was a Wizarding hat as she got McGonagall to Charm them. It changed the words every now and then. The words changed to say, 'I was planned' and the other said, 'I was a happy accident'.

To say the twins adored the hats would be an understatement. They gushed over them and laughed, announcing her to be their favourite firstie and practically glowing in glee. Percy disapproved of the hats but the twins wouldn't take them off even when Percy told them it was inappropriate to wear it indoors.

Poppy was so pleased that they loved them. She picked up all her twin based clothing she got Harry and threw it at him, beaming. He didn't seem to keen on opening then, "this is a lot of twin clothing, isn't it?" He asked dryly, almost painfully.

She beamed in response.

* * *

Poppy strut down to the Great Hall with the rest of her gifts over her shoulder. It was snowing and there were twelve  _huge_ Christmas tree's adorning the Hall but she ignored it. Poppy was so pleased with her gift giving. She knew she'd be awesome at giving gifts. McGonagall kept trying to stop her from getting so much so she had to be really sneaky but she was clearly the master at this.

Poppy ignored the food that Ron immediately dashed for and Harry seemed in awe over and made her way to the staff's table. Hagrid was also seated there so she went to him first. She handed him his gift, "MERRY CHRISTMAS" She shouted and the Half-giant actually looked startled before accepting her gift with watery eyes. It was a picture book on dragons by a famous photographer and the half-giant blubbered for a long time and marvelled over. She was trapped in his arms for quite a while as he hugged her.

Poppy then moved on to her Head of House and gave her a smile, McGonagall was in a good mood it seemed and the whole of the Great Hall – not that it was packed in the first place – seemed to be watching her.

"Merry Christmas Miss Potter" She said kindly with a smile and inclination of the head. Poppy smiled back and handed her the gift. It was hand-made and she did actually have to owl post it. McGonagall opened it and was a little surprised. It was a small golden cushion and on the front was an embroidered red tartan lion, roaring like the Gryffindor house crest. It had written in elegant writing;

_To our fearless leader,_

_Thank you for putting up with me._

_PP_

To her surprise, her wand-twin actually laughed and seemed to enjoy her gift. Poppy tried not to float away on a cloud of joy. She handed it around the staff table where everyone oohed and ahhed over it.

Poppy gave the rest of her gifts out. She gave Flitwick, Sinistra, Trelawney some sweets and wine. McGonagall gave her an incredulous disproving look at her obviously wondering  _where_ she got the alcohol. Poppy had her ways. For Sprout - as Poppy really liked the woman - she gave her a poppy flower in a jar nice glass, perfectly frozen to last forever. It was some tricky spell work that she had found in a book but it was a nice, elegant gift to give to a Herbology Professor she thought. Professor Sprout was happily impressed. It wasn't big, as poppies weren't really flowers anyway but it was about the size of a fist and the Professor preened over it. Showing the other Professors. The petals almost glowed scarlet, it was very pretty.

Poppy then made her way to Dumbledore, hoping she picked right. In a retro sweet shop she asked for old man sweets – much to McGonagall's mortification – but the shopkeeper cheeringly, albeit laughingly, complied. It was all muggle sweets so she hoped it was a nice surprise for the Headmaster. When the shopkeeper piled a bunch of lemon drops into the bag she swore she heard McGonagall laugh but when she looked back the woman had a straight face again.

Dumbledore thanked her with a smile and bright eyes so she gave him his next gift. He was a little confused as he pulled out the very small Christmas tree baubles.

Poppy bounced on her feet as she explained, "Their called  _beard_  baubles! You put them in your beard like a Christmas tree, see there's little clips" She gushed, holding one up to demonstrate. Dumbledore was utterly delighted and immediately began decorating his beard to the amusement of the Great Hall and slight dismay of McGonagall. Dumbledore seemed proud of his baubles and showed them off. Poppy couldn't have been more happy.

Finally, she had the last two gifts for the most tricky people... who first? Filch of course. She kind of had to get him something and who was she to exclude him deliberately? The only one she did that with was Quirrell and he wasn't in the Hall so she didn't feel bad. Filch didn't seem a part of the celebration but he did lurck around the room, less spitefully than normal so she approached him with a small gift.

He seemed to sneer at her as she got close, "Don't want anythin' from no students" He sniffed and then snorted. Mrs Norris was snuggled up to him in his arms.

Poppy shook her head, "Oh uh no, It's actually for Mrs Norris"

The man took the present but was hesitant as he opened it as if looking for traps. It was funny and a bit insulting. She got Mrs Norris some cat booties. Not as nice ones as Aslan of course but they were still cute. They were to keep her protected from the snow, she explained to the grumpy man.

Filched loved them. Or rather, he loved his cat and began cooing and muttering as he placed them on her feet. She thought he seemed happy. Whatever. Poppy bounded back to the staff's table.

"I didn't get you any booties Professor McGonagall but I can order them now if you really want" She winked.

McGonagall just sighed but with a little smile. Dumbledore chuckled as did a few other Professors. Finally, it was time for the most difficult person yet... Professor Snape.

He was seated at the staff's table but almost melted in the background. The high spirits of the room did not reach the man as he looked like he'd rather be somewhere else.

Poppy silently dropped her gift on the table then backed away from the intense glare and no doubt spiteful comment she was about to receive. Poppy then raced back to her brother and began eating.

From her place at the table, she saw the Professor's trying to convince Snape to open his gift but he only waved his wand over it like it metal detector as if he expected something evil to pop out. It was a set of Potion cutting knives in brass. They weren't top of the range but still quite good ones. They were special knives used for more temperamental and acidic Potions ingredients. You had to get new ones every now and then because the edges would erode so she thought it was a pretty safe gift. Maybe he would like it and stop hating her.

Harry was  _horrified_  that she got Snape something and so was Ron. The twins laughed but were still gushing over their hats that now read, 'The Evil Twin' and the other said 'The other Evil Twin'. They enjoyed the hat's and refused to take them off much to Percy's growing frustration.

The rest of the day was incredible, they had an amazing feast, a snowball fight and the Potter twins tried out their father's cloak for the first time.

It was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
